Shattered Sanity
by Panzerraptor
Summary: Sequel to The Rise of Madness. Dante's been hired to collect the Sokyoku shards to save the Seireitei. But is there more to this scavenger hunt than meets the eye? RangikuxOC/NemuxOC Hanatarox? First story to cover "The Shattered Blade". Ch. 3 up. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Author's Note 1: Yes! The long awaited (or forgotten but it was in the back of a few of your minds) sequel to The Rise of Madness is finally here. Dante's back and so is his fourth wall breaking, ebonic slanging, black comedic, non-sequitarial sense of broken humor. I would have uploaded this sooner, but my computer's been acting up badly.

This story takes place not long after the arc, during the mini-adventure on the Wii console called The Shattered Blade. If you've played the game, then I'm sure you get where this fanfic might lead. If not, then consider this a treat. This will be the first story to cover the game, though not really the events.

Author's Note 2: I've also decided to change Dante's powers a bit. It will still be the same premise (Lagi from Panzer Dragoon Saga in an unstable black teen's body), except that he will only have access to a few of his powers during different releases.

Also, I decided to throw in a few pairings. So be prepared to see some RangikuxOC and NemuxOC (mini harem or one of them, I'm not sure). As an added mix, Hanataro's also gonna get paired. Who the lucky lady is, I won't tell. But you're free to guess or suggest who should be thrown in with him. After all, I feel that he deserves a little love.

Author's Note 3: I do not own Bleach or know any celebrities mentioned. The only thing I own is Dante Blaine.

* * *

Shattered Sanity

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

"The seal… It's weakened… I can feel it. At last… After all these eons in darkness, I shall return and take my vengeance … But my power… It's been diminished… But what is this I am sensing…? Yes… They're full of spirit energy… I must have them… I shall restore my power and then put an end to this wretched land… All shall kneel before me soon…"

* * *

About a week ago, a young man named Dante Blaine was flung into the Seireitei from his home dimension. Soon after, he aligned with a group of trespassers known as ryouka to fight against the Seireitei's 13 Court Squads. However, while the other members' goal was to save the life of a close comrade, Dante had his own agenda. His reason for being here was to exact revenge against the person who terminated his former life and then experimented on him, bringing about the possession of his dual zanpakutos. After an extensive battle with Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and his brief encounter with Aizen, who revealed himself to be the cause of the young man's suffering, the black teen was placed in the care of Squad 4.

Three days have passed since Aizen's defection from the Soul Society. Thanks to the efforts of Squad 4 staff and his own regenerative abilities, Dante was discharged from the hospital. With his room door closed, the black teen grabbed his clothes from a nearby table and switched them with the white hospital robes worn during his stay. "Feels good to finally move," he said as he stretched his limbs. He moved around and felt surprisingly comfortable. It was as if he were wearing newly bought clothes. "Man, Nemu did a pretty good job on my threads. It's like they're straight out of the cleaners." Pushing these thoughts aside, the black teen picked up a bag near the table and placed two gifts (a glass of sake and a bowl) inside. "Alright. Now I just need to find Captain Unohana to get my swords back. Hey, maybe while I'm there, maybe she can give me another check-up." The black teen began to think about the captain and her visits to his room. _"I always did have a thing for nurses."_ In all honesty, nothing happened between him and the Squad 4 captain except for standard medical checks. This was just Dante having another one of his daydreams.

Pushing that thought to the side, the young maverick left his room and was now in the hall. Due to his involvement against Aizen and the whole misunderstanding that occurred between Soul Society and the ryouka, Dante, along with the other intruders, were treated like allies and pardoned from whatever charges which were held against him. This meant that the black teen was free to wander the grounds of the Seireitei like any other shinigami.

As he walked traveled down the hall, the young man caught a few glances directed toward him by much of the female personnel. Ever the playboy, the black teen shot a few looks back with a flirtatious smile. A few girls blushed while others giggled from the young man's display. _"Oh man,"_ the maverick thought. _"I still got game. Anyway, where's that sexy Captain Unohana's office? I better get some 4-1-1 at the front desk."_ Acknowledging this plan, Dante continued down the hall until he took a right turn. Now at the lobby, the black teen was about to go to the front desk, but stopped as he noticed a tall woman nearby. She had silver hair with braided strands on the right side. The black teen remembered who this lady was as thought back on his earlier visit from Sokyoku Hill. It was Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu of Squad 4 and protégé of Captain Unohana. Feeling that she might have an idea on the captain's whereabouts, Dante decided to change tactics and ask her for information. "Hey!" he called. "What it is?"

Isane whipped around and saw Dante standing in front of her. "Hey, wait…" she said. "You're the ryouka from the chamber and Sokyoku Hill, aren't you?"

"Well, maybe I am," he said as he popped his collar. "Name's Dante Blaine. I take it you're the lieutenant around here, right?"

"That's right. I am Isane Kotetsu, the lieutenant here in Squad 4. So what business do you have with me?"

"Business? Only if you want to mix it with pleasure, girl. But really, we just met. I didn't think you were the type to jump the gun so soon. Especially when it's an R.P.G.," the black teen said with a suggestive and provocative tone. All the while, he sported a small flirtatious grin.

Isane pulled her head back and stared at the young man with a questioning eye. It didn't take long until she realized what the young visitor was saying. "H-Hey! That's not what I meant!" she replied with a flustered face.

Dante only chuckled at the riled response he got. "Hold on, settle down," he said. "I was just messin' with you. Seriously though, I'm looking for the head hauncho in this joint. Know where I can find her?"

"Captain Unohana? She should be in her office," Isane answered. She then turned back around and pointed to a passageway in front of her. "Just walk down the hall and make a left to get to her quarters."

"Thanks. Oh, and by the way, if you ever need some stress relief, just let me know. Height don't matter, but be prepared to feel the Gs!"

Now Isane knew exactly what Dante meant by 'stress relief.' Her face was beet red in embarrassment. "You friggin' pervert!" she hollered as the tall woman took a few steps toward the cocky teenager. Dante quickly dashed away, chuckling mischievously from his little taunt's success. The last thing he heard before turning the corner was Isane yelling, "No running in the halls!"

A few minutes passed as he walked down the hallway. It was relatively empty, with only a few medical staff. Once he turned left at a fork, the black teen took a few steps forward and found himself standing in front of a door. A sign hung from the top that displayed 'Captain Retsu Unohana. M.D.' _"Well, here it is," _the black teen thought.

Opening the door, Dante stepped inside the room. It was a sizable quarters which held a professional air to it. On the far side was a large table with a couple of piles stacked on surface. Behind the furniture sat a seemingly young woman with long black hair styled in a braid, which hung at the front of her body. Her captain's haori, unlike many others in her position, was white (a throwback to earlier years). This was Retsu Unohana, Squad 4's captain. Seeing Dante, Unohana gave the black teen a warm smile. "Ah, Dante," she said. "I've been expecting you. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'm good, Doc. Thanks for asking," the black teen said as he rotated his left arm. He then took a seat in a chair in front of the table. "You have my swords, right?"

"Your zanpakutos are right here." Bending to the side, the captain picked up two swords encased in scabbards and laid them on the table. Seeing his weapons, Dante smiled. "So, Dante I have a question to ask."

"Shoot," the black teen replied as he picked up his swords and strapped them to his back.

"You are familiar with Hanataro Yamada, aren't you?"

"Hanataro? Oh yeah, he's a cool kid. A little backbone and some pimp training, and he could be a great pimp in history. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Hanataro seems to be quite fond of you and the other ryouka. In fact, I believe he looks up to you like something of a role model."

"Me? A role model?" Dante asked as he pointed to his face. "Well of course I am!" he replied jovially. "After all, I am that kind of guy. Kids love me and women adore me."

"I'm sure you know this, but Hanataro is usually a target for many of the shinigami. Yet even through all of the abuse, he is still kind and a hard worker. If you find Hanataro, I ask that you watch over him during your stay. Isane and myself are much to busy here, and our third seat Iemura… I think he may hold some disdain towards him."

"Say no more, Hot Doc! Dante Blaine, master of the G-arts, is on the case! Hell, the two of us are tight like teriyaki sauce and chicken. Don't worry about ol' Taro. I'll take the little guy under my feathered and clawed wing."

"That's good to hear," Unohana replied. "I'm sure that he will benefit from having you around."

"You know it. By the time you next see him, Taro's gonna be just as much ladykiller and badass like me! Peace!" After saying his goodbye, Dante left the room.

As the young man closed the door, Retsu continued to work. As she filled out forms, the medical captain pondered about her decision in asking for Dante's aid. True the young man was strong and he appears to be one of the few people that her 7th seat trusts (oddly enough). Still, given Dante's level of sanity and unpredictable nature, surely there were other possibilities open. _"Perhaps it would have been wiser to ask another ryouka to watch after Hanataro,"_ she thought. _"Maybe that tall young man or the blonde-haired girl. Perhaps the substitute shinigami would have been better choice…"

* * *

_

After leaving the 4th Division, Dante headed south to Squad 10's area. For the black teen, it felt strange to walk around out in the open like this. After all, he was pretty much hunted by most of the Seireitei for nearly a week. The only way he was able to freely move was if he assumed the identity of one of his pursuers. Still, that thought was placed at the back of his mind. The only thing that mattered now were either the room or phone numbers he was getting from whatever young woman crossed his path.

After about a good ten minutes thanks to his shunpo, Dante reached the 10 Division's Headquarters. With the bottle of sake in hand, the black teen walked inside. The black teen stepped through the hall, which were rather quiet. After a few steps, the black teen stood in front of an open door. Inside the room sat Rangiku Matsumoto, staring idly out of her window. It was clear that she was bored, enough to not even notice Dante at her window.

The black teen stood against the entryway and took in the picture of beauty before him. Her long golden locks, smooth skin, crystal colored eyes, and of course her large bust. A true maiden of sexuality if there ever was one. _"Damn, this girl's hella fly!"_ he thought with a smirk. _"Jessica Simpson's got nothin' on her!"_ Pushing those thoughts aside, Dante knocked on her door. "Looks like someone's slouching on the job," he quipped

"Dante!" Rangiku replied as she turned her attention to her visitor. "So you finally got out of the hospital."

"You know it. I'm a pretty fast healer," the black teen replied nonchalantly. "So is my bro around?"

"Toshiro's still not in yet," Rangiku replied. "But I heard he'll be discharged today."

"Yeah, I heard that," _"Guess he's busy checking up on Momo,"_ the black teen thought. The last he heard, his brother was supposed to be released the same day he was. To hear the news was quite a surprise considering the intense battle they engaged in at the Seijōtōkyorin. Still, it was good to hear that Toshiro would recover none the less.

"Hey! Isn't that the sake bottle I gave you?" replied Rangiku as she walked over to her guest.

Dante snapped out of his thoughts and remembered that he still had the bottle in his hand. "Yeah and that's why I came," the black teen replied. "I wanted to thank you for the gift and see if you can help me drink this thing. I mean, unless you're too busy."

"Oh, Dante!" Rangiku replied as she suddenly embraced him. "How thoughtful of you! I knew it was a good idea to buy that sake!" she added while her body turned side to side.

During the bear hug, the black teen's arms flapped violently as he fought for oxygen. Never in his life did he think a large breast size would be such a hazard. If anything, this is the first time in his life that boobs terrified him. "Can't… breathe…" he replied. "Help…!"

Rangiku looked down and saw her comrade struggling for air. Realizing what was happening, the lieutenant quickly released her hold. Now out of her death grip, the black teen started to catch his breath. "Sorry about that," the busty blonde replied. She then pushed her bust up and glanced at them, "Sometimes these things can get in the way."

Dante wanted to respond, but was too winded to speak. All the black teen knew was that he nearly met his demise, not from battle, but from a show of affection. _"Death by titties... Should I smile at that or be upset…"_ was all he could think as he shot a glare at the lieutenant.

However, Rangiku innocently ignored his glance with a ditzy smile. "Well, let's start drinking!" she replied happily. "I already have some cups!" With the bottle in hand, Rangiku returned to her desk and grabbed a couple of small glasses from a nearby drawer.

"_She had some shots ready?"_ Dante thought with a confused eye. _"Call me paranoid, but I have a feeling that she was expecting me..."_

"Come on, Dante! This sake's really good." The black teen blew out air from between his lips. There was no point in pondering about the case. What mattered was that he would finally have a taste of the liquor. Taking a seat across the lieutenant, both shinigami took their glasses and gulped down the contents. Though warm, the sake was very sweet and went down rather smoothly. Fifteen minutes passed since the two first drank and the effects of the alcohol were taking place. The two slumped over their seats, feeling relaxed and calmed. It was relatively silent between the two of them. The only sounds were from their gulps and satisfied sighs. Finally, Rangiku decided to break the ice between them. "So what do you think about Captain Hitsugaya being your brother?"

"Meh… It's cool, I guess," Dante responded. "I mean, we're on a pretty rocky road. Especially after what went down at the Seijyotokyorin."

"Not to mention the trouble you caused to his squad," Rangiku quickly added. "Especially with that one guy you gave a two story wedgie to."

"Okay, maybe I overdid it."

"Maybe?" Rangiku asked cynically. Dante only blew out air as he glanced to the side to dust his shoulder. "Look, you don't need to worry about the captain. It just takes a while for him to get close to people."

"Right, I get that."

"But what matters is that you two will watch out for each other, right?"

"You know it. If shit gets heavy, I got Shiro's back covered. Like Samuel L. Jackson and John Travolta or Damon Wayans and Jim Carey. Even Dave Chappelle and Jim Breuer."

"Right… Who are they again?"

Dante sighed at the lieutenant's ignorance of pop culture in the real world. Clearly, the knowledge of American comedians and legendary film icons was rather rare here in the Soul Society. "Nevermind," he sighed before downing another cup. After about an hour passed and a dozen or so shots were consumed, both Rangiku and Dante's cheeks were now red from intoxication. Though they were strong drinkers in their own right, but the sake proved to be more powerful than expected. Still, the two drinkers managed to gulp down half of the contents inside. "Damn, this is good. Makes a bottle kristal taste like a 40 ounce."

"You got that right," Rangiku agreed. "So creamy and warm. I haven't had anything this tasty and smooth in a while."

Hearing this, a lecherous grin grew on Dante's face. Even in a drunken stupor, he couldn't help but respond to, what he felt was, a sexual innuendo. "You don't say? I guess you ain't had any melted Hershey's, have you," he quipped.

"Pervert!" the lieutenant replied as she reached over and playfully pushed on the black teen's chest. "I'm shocked that you have such a dirty mind for someone so young."

"Hey, when I hear an entendre, I can't help but to jump in!" the black teen replied innocently. "And what do you mean by 'someone so young'? I'm twenty years old… Or was it nineteen? Seventeen? Whatever, it'll come to me sooner or later."

"Looks like somebody needs to get off the alcohol," Rangiku said with a wryly tone.

"Look who's talking," the black teen shot back. "You're the one who's drinking on the job."

"Only because you brought the sake here."

"Well… you're supposed to know better than me. I'm too young to be accountable for my actions," Dante said innocently. For the next few seconds, Rangiku was busy trying to make an excuse for herself. However, that was hard to do when inebriated. Seeing that he won, the black teen grew a large smile on his face. "Ha! I'm ups, girl!" he replied victoriously.

"Yeah, yeah," Rangiku said as she waved her hand. Deciding to drop the subject, the blonde took another gulp of sake. Dante, with a smile still on his face, also took another shot. "Hey, Dante. That thing you always carry around. What is it?"

"You mean this?" Dante replied as he held up his I-Pod. "It's my music player. You know, a piece of tech that holds all my tunes."

"Really?" the lieutenant asked, pulling her head back in skepticism. "No way. That little thing can play music?"

"Hell, yeah!" Dante replied. "I got a shit load of banging beats here in this little device. Ah, Apple. What ever will you make next for the casual young music lover?"

After learning about Dante's item, Rangiku started to come up with an idea. She smiled before taking another shot. Red in the cheeks and full of alcohol, the strawberry-haired shinigami decided to share her plan with her drinkmate. "I know how we can have more fun," she said.

"Fo' real?" Dante asked.

"Let's do some karaoke!" she blurted as she stood up. "Right here, right now! Let's have some fun!"

"Well, most of the tracks I got are rap, some rock, and stuff from video games…" Dante said as he shuffled through his device's playlist. "But I guess I have a few songs we can try and sing."

"Alright!" Rangiku exclaimed in drunken enjoyment. "Let's do this! I swear, you're gonna fall in love with my beautiful singing voice." As she began to move to the other side of the table, the blonde lieutenant's legs wobbled. She tried to guide herself by shuffling along the table. However, thanks to her drunken state, Rangiku lost her balance and footing, falling head first into the ground.

Dante, picked his head up as he heard the loud thud. The drunk black teen was too busy browsing through his music and was surprised to see Rangiku suddenly disappear. "Rangiku?" he called as he scanned the room. "Hey, where'd you go? Rangiku? Oh, Ran-Ran? Oh shit… Don't tell me… global warming took her… Dammit! Al Gore was right! We should have listened! We should have listened!"

"Dante, I'm down here," said the muffled voice of the lieutenant. Thanks to her fall, the shinigami's face was seemingly glued to the floor.

However, Dante could barely make out what she said. "Where are you?" he called.

Turning her head to the side, Rangiku answered again. "I'm down here!" she repeated in a much clearer voice.

"Rangiku?" he said. "How did you get on the floor?"

"I tripped. Duh."

"'Ight. Here, let me get you up," Dante replied as he pushed himself off his seat. Turning the corner around the table, Dante bent over to try and grab Rangiku. However, there were two things wrong with his approach. First, the alcohol's effects effected the black teen's field of vision. And secondly, said effects also caused him to loose balance. Adding these factors up together meant Dante was not only lifting up a person not there, but he, too, found himself on the floor with his drinking buddy. The black teen turned his head to Rangiku and said, "Damn… How did you get over there…"

"I don't know… Well, since we're here, let's start the karaoke!" Rangiku replied, tossing away the supposed rescue mission.

"Alright! I'm down for that!" Dante replied as he spread his arms over his head triumphantly. For the next couple hours, the two began to sing the best that their drunken, tone deaf voices can try. However, it was pretty hard when half of the lyrics you sang to came out as inebriated and incomprehensible slurring. Even so, credit had to be given to the boozed duo. Dante, thanks to his familiarity with most of the songs, was somewhat on key with the notes (albeit rambling on a few fast verses). Rangiku, was also trying her best and follow through a few of the songs.

Unknown to them, their chaotic duet did not go unnoticed. Their unceremonious vocals were heard from the office's open window by every shinigami who was nearby. They're faulty renditions of the many hip hop or soft rock songs that they lyrically butchered became a chaotic concert of an annoyed audience. Of course, the soul reapers who were driven by curiosity to see the cause of such a distasteful racket (which, quoted by one on duty officer, "was more painful than Captain Soifon's torture procedures and Captain Kurotsuchi's experiments combined") soon held their hands to their ears.

Two hours and three horribly remixed Three 6 Mafia raps passed and the front of the 10th Division building was deserted. Only a few sheets of paper fluttered about. Standing in confusion by the barren setting stood the squad captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Before his arrival, the white-haired prodigy decided to pay a visit to his close friend, Momo Hinamori, soon after his discharge.

* * *

An hour and a half earlier…

Standing against the doorway to her room, Toshiro watched his old friend vigilantly. His stoic look hid his concern and sorrow. Thanks to Aizen, Momo was now in a comatose state. Between the injuries the traitor dealt, and the heavy realization from his defection, it was unclear whether or not the lieutenant would regain consciousness. _"Momo…"_ he thought as he gazed at her slumbering form. _"All of this happened because I was unable to save you in time. I only wish there was something I could do…"_ The best medics of Squad 4 had done all they could in order to stabilize Momo and treat her severe injuries. All Toshiro could do is wait and hope for her recovery.

It wasn't long until the Squad 10 captain heard the sounds of footsteps approaching his post. He turned his eyes down to the left and saw Captain Unohana making her way towards him from the hall. "Captain Hitsugaya," she said as she arrived at his location. "It's good to see you walking about. Do you feel any discomfort."

"I'll be alright," Toshiro replied with a nod. "It's all thanks to your medical expertise and healing kido that I'm here today."

"Please, there is no need to thank me," Retsu replied graciously. "I'm just glad to see that you've recovered."

Toshiro gave another nod before returning his glance to Momo. Watching her sleep, Toshiro continued to wonder if there was anything else that could be done. _"There has to be something I could do than just stand here and watch her fade away like this,"_ he thought. Driven to save his friend, the young prodigy turned to Retsu. "Unohana, is there anything more that can be done to improve her condition?" he asked. "Please, tell me." Retsu turned to the young lieutenant and analyzed her condition. After inspecting the young woman, the captain's expression, which was usually cheerful and bright, turned saddened. Toshiro saw this and knew what it meant. He lowered his eyes, feeling crestfallen from the loss of hope.

"I'm sorry, Toshiro," the braided woman responded. "The medical staff tried their best to help Momo. Between the grave injuries and Aizen's departure, it seems that she has lost the will to live. The chances of her survival are very small. It is likely that she may not survive the night." Hearing the news, the young captain looked on with a melancholic expression on his face as his worse fears were realized. Momo Hinamori, a fellow shinigami and his oldest friend, was about to meet her demise. A forlorn sigh soon escaped his lips. "However…" the medic continued, bringing the young captain's attention back to her. "There may be some hope of saving her. Though I'm not sure if it would work."

"There is?" Toshiro replied as he quickly clung on to the last bit of hope. "Please tell me what it is."

Retsu gave a light nod as she started to continue. "In order to help save Momo, I need the power of the Sokyoku shards."

"The Sokyoku shards…?" Toshiro remembered the Sokyoku. It was a large and powerful halberd that had rested on the execution site of Sokyoku Hill. However, from what he gathered, the weapon was destroyed on the day of Rukia Kuchiki's execution due to the combined efforts of her captain, Juushiro Ukitake and another fellow captain, Shunsui Kyoraku.

"Yes," Retsu began to explain. "They are pieces of the Sokyoku that have scattered throughout the Seireitei after its destruction. I know of a secretive, high-level kido spell which maybe able to save Momo's life. Though the spell requires high amounts of reiryoku to cast it. Due to this, the kido has been shrouded in obscurity with very few people, myself included, who know of this spells name. Not only that, any attempts at casting it have ever been successful."

"I understand," Toshiro said. "So all I need to do is obtain these Sokyoku shards. Then I can tap into the vast spiritual energy to complete the kido spell and save Momo's life." Toshiro's theory and morale was given a boost as he saw Retsu gave a hopeful smile. He then turned to Momo, now driven with determination and purpose. _"Hold on just a while longer, Momo,"_ he thought. "Thank you, Captain Unohana," Toshiro said with a bow, which Retsu returned with a respectful nod. The young shinigami hastily rushed down the hall. Now in a race against time, he knew he had to find the shards as soon as possible. However, he knew that he needed help and wished to return to his squad's headquarters to tell his lieutenant.

Now out of sight, Unohana's eyes, which were a normal light purple, became a golden yellow as a small smirk also crept on her face.

* * *

Present time…

Making his way to the entrance, Toshiro opened the door to the headquarters. As soon as he did, the white-haired captain could smell the mixed odor of fruit, sweat, and liquor. It was strange enough that the front of the building was devoid of life, but this was insane. "What the hell happened here?" the young boy asked himself as he walked down the hall.

With every step he took, the smell became stronger and it felt warmer. _"Great. Rangiku must have broke the air conditioner again,"_ he thought as he rolled his eyes. There were a few things Toshiro disliked, and heat was one of those he had a passionate distaste for. However, his thoughts on the current temperature were pushed aside as he heard a low, familiar moan coming from a certain office. _"Wait, that sounds like Rangiku…"_ he thought. Quickening his pace, Toshiro moved to his lieutenant's office and found the door was closed. "Rangiku?" the small captain called as he knocked on the door. He then placed his ear against its surface and heard more moaning. He knew that it was his lieutenant, but there was someone else in there. Who it was, he didn't know because it was too incoherent to make out. Now he was a bit worried. True Rangiku was a slouch, but she was no pushover. Her lieutenant's position was earned due to her strength and fighting ability. To Toshiro, whoever was in there must have overpowered her somehow.

He then heard the new party starting to speak. "Now my game is tight, tight as fuck is my game, Easy motherfucking E or Eric Wright it's all the same…" the unknown individual said, almost in a rhythmic tone before his voice went into obscurity. Feeling that his lieutenant was in real danger, Toshiro began slamming his body against the door in hopes of busting it open. Then he heard more coming from the other side. "I gots to have it bitch!" the person shouted. "For the love of this shit!"

Backing up to the other side he collided into the door one final time while shouting "I'm coming, Matsumoto!" He managed to successfully get through the door, his body hitting the ground in the process.

"Motherfucker!!!" shouted both Rangiku and the other individual simultaneously in a loud and off-key yell. Hearing his lieutenant's voice, Toshiro quickly returned to his feet, his hand wrapped around the grip of his zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru. He was about to draw his sword before he studied the situation more closely. Standing in front of him with dumbfounded faces, hip to hip, and sharing a pair of earphones was the "endangered" lieutenant and his psychologically inept half-brother, Dante. The room was a mess as papers and shot glasses littered the ground and table. He could also smell the strong musk of sweat and perfume, which permeated in the air.

Caught in the act, the two individual froze like sweaty statues while they were in the act of dirty dancing and singing along to Bone-Thugs-N-Harmony's "Foe Tha Love of $". Rangiku was bent forward with her hand on her hips and butt held in the air. Dante's waist also connected to hers and his hands in the air as a show of triumph. Both also wore paralyzed smiles and were too afraid to move them. Upon seeing the captain, who at this point was seething and exerting his cold spiritual pressure, both dry hump dancers' faces were beat red from intoxication, surprise, and embarrassment. The words "oh shit" escaped Dante's lips before he and Rangiku quickly stood in normal positions, fixing their clothes and hair in the process.

"C-Captain…" Rangiku stuttered while she quickly put herself together. She tried putting on a smile to hide the aforementioned emotions (as well as fear). Of course, such a performance did not succeed. "Um… I see your back from recovery. I'm so glad to see you're okay."

"Yo, Whitey!" Dante replied, also fearing the small and angry shinigami, whose hand was still resting on his sword. "What it do, bro! Hey, not that it matters or anything, but the door was unlocked. You coulda just… You know…" The black teen, not wanting to say any more, made a turning motion with his hand before slowly lowering it. He then rubbed the back of his neck as an eerie silence filled the room. "Awkward…" Dante commented on the scene.

Seeing that there was no life or death situation, Toshiro released the grip of his zanpakuto and stood up straight. He closed his eyes as a hard sigh escaped his lips. He then gave the two people a glare that was as cold as the sudden drop in temperature. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's Captain Hitsugaya!" the high-ranking officer replied with a serious tone. "I come back from the hospital in hopes that my lieutenant was able to fill in when I was gone. Instead I find said official and my brother drunk and engaged in lewd behaviors and half of the division a ghost town. Would you two idiots care to explain what the hell is going on?"

"Well, you see Captain," Rangiku began, "Dante and I were having a little… fun. I mean, he taught me a wonderful new type of music called rap. I must say, it is very interesting. How come we've never heard of such a thing? I mean, it would be great if we shared it with the rest of the Seireitei."

Once more, Toshiro scanned his surroundings with an analytical eye before turning to the persons who were the target of his frustrations. He did not no what rap was, nor did he really care. But if it was the reason why it seemed that the room was hit by a cyclone, then perhaps it was best he never knew. "I'm sure the current shape of your work quarters and your behavior are enough of a reason. Then again, it's not like you need any more distractions to slack off." Rangiku glanced to the side. To be honest, she was grateful that she wasn't chewed out like usual. Of course, she knew that would be saved for later. Toshiro then turned to Dante with a cold stare. The black teen chuckled lightly before whistling an innocent tune. "Now it's your turn," the prodigy replied. "You can start by telling me why you were having mock intercourse with my second-in-command's ass like some idiot?"

"Oh that?" Dante asked as he scratched his head in thought. The black teen chuckled sheepishly from the circumstances, but saw no change in his brother's expression. "Okay, I can explain," the black teen began. "You see, we was just having a little fun. I mean, come on. What's a little pretend screw between wasted friends?" There was still no change in Toshiro's death glare. If anything, the murderous intent only increased. "Alright, let's try this again. And you might want to remember this for when you get older." Rangiku stifled a small giggle from the remark. Luckily for her, the young captain was too focused on Dante to take notice. "You see, when a man and woman really like each other after a good buzz, they get together and start listening to hip hop music from the years 1987 to about 2005. Then they start dirty dancing for the next four to six hours. But then shit gets a bit carried away and they wake up the next morning buck naked with a heavy ass hangover and enough regret to last for the next three years. Give or take a couple months. And that's how many of the people who were on the Jerry Springer show were conceived and why China has such a big ass population."

Throughout of his career as a captain, Toshiro has heard many senseless claims. However, most of those came from the mouth of his lieutenant. He always thought there was no way he'd ever hear anything crazier than the stories she told. But after hearing Dante's little excuse, the young prodigy was proven wrong. Momentarily baffled, Toshiro gathered himself before saying in a low tone, "So you're telling me that you two are drunk beyond belief and were… dancing?" Dante shook his head in a fast paced manner. "You have got to be kidding me! You two looked like you were… Like you were…"

"Fucking, sir?" Rangiku answered. Toshiro glared at the busty blonde, who immediately turned away.

"I'm sure there was less vulgar vocabulary that could have been used," Toshiro responded. "But yes."

"Hey, man, it's all good," Dante replied cooly. "Look, we weren't really gonna do that. I mean, the least we would have done was a little foreplay," the black teen added with a lecherous chortle. Rangiku's face was now looking redder than a cherry from the comment. "Besides if we did, then that would mean this story would get bumped up to an M rating. Plus it's a little too soon for me to be anyone's baby daddy. We can't have that. Nor can I afford it. And have you seen the cost of airfare? I am not gonna spend $200 and wait till the next season so that I can get on Maury! Is I right, Emmy Award winner from the hit show 30 Rock and SNL legend Tracy Morgan!?"

"Yo, man! I ain't see nothing!" replied the black comedian from Matsumoto's window. "Now if you excuse me, there's so many bitches up in here, and I think half of them aren't wearing bras. It's time to get buck wild and pregnant up in here! Peace!" With that said, the entertainer bolted from the scene.

"Who the hell are you talking to, Dante?" Toshiro replied.

Dante quickly turned snapped back to reality. Evidently, the black teen slipped into an alcohol-induced hallucination thanks to the high intake of sake that he consumed. "Oh, man," he replied as he rubbed his temple. "I'm bugging out. I got more plastered than I thought. Hey, you know what day it is?"

Toshiro growled under his breath while Rangiku erupted in a fit of laughter at Dante's rant. To see his lieutenant act like this was embarrassing enough. But to see his brother act in such a way was just appalling. Though tempted to take abrasive measures, the white-haired captain resisted the urge. There were more important things to do than watch these two mess around. "This is a waste," he replied. "I don't have time for this right now." Toshiro turned around and started walking out of the room. "You two, clean this mess up. And Matsumoto, for the umpteenth time, get to work."

"Y-Yes, Captain!" Rangiku said as she saluted her younger superior. She knelt down to the floor and began picking up whatever stray form was in her wake.

"As for you, Dante… I never want to see such display between you and my lieutenant again. The last thing I want are rumors spawned from such an incident. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal like a glass, bro!" Dante replied as he helped Rangiku with the task at hand. "Speaking of which, want some sake?" asked the black teen as he picked up the alcohol bottle. Now there was only a few pints left swirling at the bottom of the container.

Toshiro only stared at the black teen with a stoic expression. "Just clean this mess up while I'm gone," he repeated before he left the room and walked down the hall.

Once the two heard the sound of the door close, the two sighed in relief from his exit. "Oh man," Dante replied. "I thought that he was gonna ice us both. I mean, did you see his eyes? I think I saw them glow like cheap flashlights."

"No kidding. Talk about a killjoy," Rangiku agreed. "Hey, why don't we pick this stuff up. Then we can go out for some fresh air."

"But I thought you had to go to work?" Dante asked with a risen brow. "Captain Shawty looked like he was 'bout to crap an ice block."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get the work done soon enough," Rangiku said as she waved a hand. Dante couldn't help but smirk at his comrade's procrastination. "Now how about you grab the paper over there while I pick up the ones here?"

"Alright, but what about the door?" Dante asked. "I'm no carpenter, but that thing doesn't look like it's up to regulations."

"I don't know," the lieutenant replied. "We can just have someone fix it later on."

"That'll work," the black teen said with a shrug. For the next two hours, the two were hard at work cleaning the floor and desk. Papers were gathered from the ground and stacked neatly (to the best of their uncoordinated ability) on the table. Shot glasses were returned to the secret compartments (a small pit under the floor filled with more glasses and sake bottles). After all was said and done, Rangiku and Dante passed out on the ground, exhausted from the labor. "Finally…" Dante replied as he rested on the floor. The cool air from the AC (which finally kicked on) blew in their faces. "It's over…"

"You said it, Dante…" Rangiku replied as she panted heavily. "Now you know why I hate paperwork…"

"Yeah… No kidding…" Dante moved his face to the left, hoping for the breeze to cool off the exposed side of his face. He smiled as the air danced upon his face before opening them and suddenly feeling a rise in heat. Moving up and down like living mountains was Rangiku's bust, moving with every breath the shinigami lieutenant took. _"Yo… Now those are what I call the Rolling Hills,"_ he thought as a small amount of drool hung from his the side of his mouth. _"When they're not trying to suffocate you, they look great."_

"Hey. My face is up here." Snapping out of his perverted thoughts, the black teen turned to the blonde's face, who glanced plainly at him. Dante only gave a light chuckle in response. "Pervert."

"What? They're in my face," Dante said defensively.

"I see you're hard at work as usual, Lieutenant Matsumoto," said an old, gruff voice as a shadow grew over the two laid shinigami. Turning toward the door, the two saw an old man with a flowing white beard (wrapped in purple cloth), long white eyebrows, and wrinkled skin. He wore a large white haori over a black robe. Held in his possession was a large wooden cane that he used to support his body. It was none other than the head captain of the Gotei 13, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

Seeing the man, Rangiku quickly stood to her feet and gave a respectful salute. "Sir!" she exclaimed while Dante took his time to get off the ground and simple stand. Rangiku looked at the corner of her eye and saw her friend just standing nonchalantly. The strawberry blonde pushed the teen's shoulder, who sighed and decided to give a salute of his own.

"At ease," said the elder, allowing both sword wielders to relax. He then turned to Dante and inspected him with squinted eyes. "So you're one of the ryoka who fought with one of my captains? I've been waiting for a chance to see you."

"Who me?" Dante asked. "So what? You want my autograph?"

"Dante, do you know who this is?" Rangiku asked.

"Hmm…" The black teen looked the man over and noted his features. "Let's see… Long white beard, wrinkly face, bald head, and layers of clothes… I know! You're Santa Claus!" Hearing the answer, Rangiku immediately doubled over, stunned by the answer she received. The commander general himself, was also surprised as he looked at the black teen with a risen brow. Dante, on the other hand, was still a bit buzzed and was really unsure who he was talking to. "But to be real with you, I was thinking you'd be on the larger side of the scale, knawmean? Guess you don't get the beer belly until Winter. But I always wondered, why'd you stiff me last Christmas. All I asked for was a pair of Heckler & Koch MP7s with a telescopic lens and a makeshift suppressor. Shit, I was good. Sure I cut off one guy's kneecap and took his Cheesy Puffs, but the bitch had it coming to him! Saying that John Mellencamp can beat Luther Vandross in a Steel Cage Match. Serves him right."

Silence once more filled the room. As the aged gentleman before him tried to make heads and tails over Dante's rant, Rangiku blanched in fear. She may still be drunk, but even the strawberry blonde knew better than to talk in such a nonsensical fashion when in the presence of high authority. Dante, on the other hand, was still feeling the buzz and had no idea whom he was speaking to. The only thing that ran through Rangiku's mind was, _"This idiot's going to have us executed! And worse, we'll be burned to ashes by the Head Captain's zanpakuto! I gotta think of something fast!"_ The 10th Division lieutenant began to think hastily, using her excuse making abilities to their maximum in an act of preservation. "Please, excuse my friend," she pleaded as he backed Dante away. "Dante was just making a joke. It's his zanpakutos. Makes him say crazy stuff. Just ask Captain Hitsugaya or Captain Kurotsuchi."

"What? You mean he's not Santa?" Dante asked.

"See?" Rangiku replied as she covered her friend's mouth with one of her hands.

"Ah, I see," said the older captain, who decided to push the black teen's comment out of his mind. "Very well then."

"So, what may we do for you, Head Captain Yamamoto?"

"I'm glad you asked. As I said, I came to seek the ryouka's assistance in an important matter at hand. I fear that the future of the Soul Society may hang in the balance."

"What kind of mission are we talking about?" Dante asked.

"All throughout the Seireitei, most of our soul reapers are on the hunt for objects which hold great power. These items can increase the power of a shinigami to untold levels. They are the Sokyoku shards."

"The Sokyoku shards?" Rangiku asked.

"Wait, wasn't that the big ass spear that was destroyed when Ich and I saved Rukia from being fried?" queried Dante.

"It is," Yamamoto answered. "As a whole weapon, it was said to rival the strength of one million zanpakuto. Even though it's broken into numerous pieces, each shard still possesses great amounts of power. Holding just one of these shards can increase the possessor's spiritual energy to untold levels. Which is why I need your help."

"So the Sokyoku's power was divided into portions and everybody's after the shards," Rangiku mused. "Things sound like they're really getting out of hand."

"Hey, hold on," Dante replied. "I get that I'm great. I'm even better at whatever it is Ichigo, Wolverine, or Chris Jericho does. But why see me? You got captains in your corner. So why don't you give them a holler?"

"Numerous parties have risen to stake claim on the shards. Including your friends," the Gotei 13 leader responded. Dante cocked his head by the mention of his teammates. "Also, many of the captains are caught in the in fighting. I fear that if matters are not taken soon, then the Seireitei would descend into a state of civil unrest."

"I get it. So you can't give a shoutout to your G's and Big Ich's too busy in the treasure hunt, too. But you didn't answer why I should help? It's not like I'm on your payroll." Being something of a businessman, Dante was like most people. He only did certain things if there was a cash reward at the end of his troubles. Which is why, back in his home world, he took many odd jobs in order to sustain himself and his journey. A few being on the more on the shady and bloody side of the spectrum.

"I had a feeling you would say that. Which is why I shall seek a bargain with you," said the old man in a rather calm, professional manner. Rangiku gave a confused glance toward the elder shinigami. For the young woman, it was strange to see someone like the head captain want to negotiate with a ryouka. Then again, the Seireitei was in a troubling period after Central 46 crumbled at Aizen's hands. Perhaps this was the only alternative.

Dante, on the other hand, was more curious as to what the proposal would be. After all, it's not everyday he was confronted by, who may be, the strongest, wisest, and oldest in a community all at once. Wishing to know more, the black teen straightened himself up and crossed his arms. "Go on," he said in a calm tone.

"I ask that you bring the shards to me if you can," the high-ranking soul reaper replied. "If you are able to succeed in the task at hand, then I will reward you handsomely for your troubles. If you wish for wealth or prestige, then it shall be granted."

Hearing this, Dante mentally squealed like a little schoolgirl. Anxiety took over his mind at that point as he thought over the Squad 1 captain's proposal. The possibilities as to what his reward would be if he met success were endless. After all, this was the head captain of all the shinigami. _"This is too sweet!"_ he thought with a large smile on his face._ "If I collect those shards, I can get anything! Oh, maybe I can own the Playboy mansion… No, wait! I can date Scarlet Johansson! No, hold on! I can get me a friggin' magical rainbow turtle! Screw that! What matters is all the bling! When all this is said and done, Imma end up in a pool of gold and a platinum Xbox 360i! 'Cause like my boys Cryme Tyme say, it's about that money, money! Yeah! Yeah!"_

"Judging from the enthusiasm on your face, I see you find the offer very appealing," said the observant veteran as he watched his client unable to contain his emotions.

"You bet you big, jolly white beard I do, gramps!" the black teen replied with excitement. "So I just need to bag you them shards, right? Though this sounds like something straight from a certain manga, and in the back of my mind I'm wondering if some hanyou with a oversized sword is gonna pop up outta nowhere and call me a bastard, you got yourself a deal!"

"Excellent news," Yamamoto said. "I am glad that I was able to meet with you." He then turned to the lieutenant, who straightened her stance upon his gaze. "Lieutenant, I ask that you accompany young Dante on the search for the shards. I feel he needs all the help he can in order to complete this mission."

"Yes, Captain!" Rangiku said with a respectful bow. She then turned to Dante and smiled.

The black teen responded with a smirk back. _"A high paying job and some quality time with Rangiku,"_ he thought. _"This has to be the best day in my pimp life!"_ "Fine by me," Dante said nonchalantly. "Hope you can keep up, Rangiku?"

"Oh, I think I can," the blonde responded. "But the real question is…" Before Dante could even blink, Rangiku had disappeared from her spot by his side and was already standing just outside her office door. "Do you think you can catch me?" she asked with a flirtatious tone as she waved.

"Oh, you want to play tag with a ninja pimp?" Dante said in a challenging voice. The black teen shunpoed after Rangiku to catch up, a small breeze from his passing blow Captain Yamamoto's beard. The two continue their little game of tag after they left the building and continued jumping over rooftops.

Now the head general was alone in Lieutenant Matsumoto's office. With no shinigami nearby, the old man turned to the window. A small glint appeared in his elderly eyes as he looked on. "Looks like the last of the pawns have begun their search," he mused. "He was easier to fool than the others. It doesn't matter which Soul Reaper wins. In the end, I will be the one standing in victory." It was at that moment in which Yamamoto's irises gained a gold color. "And in due time, Soul Society will finally meet its demise."

* * *

Author's Note 4: Well that's the end of the first chapter. I know it's a slow start, but I promise that this story will pick up quickly. You'll see appearances by a few characters who didn't get any real roles in the first story. So please be sure to review and be on the lookout for Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2: Demons of the Polearms

Chapter 2: Demons of the Polearms

Squad 11, a division of the Seireitei known for holding the most barbaric and sadistic shinigami in the Gotei 13's ranks. Lead by the notorious and blood-thirsty Kenpachi Zaraki, they are the front line soldiers to be sent into battle. Due to such a reputation and their combative natures, they're known for their bullying behaviors towards anyone outside their battalion (unless they're captains). Knowing this, one would think that no one other than high-ranking officials or previous squad members would set foot in their territory.

However, Hanataro Yamada was the unlucky individual sent here on a daily assignment: maintenance work. Being a member of the Squad 4 staff meant that he was an easy target for these warriors to take their frustrations upon. Even so, the raven-haired shinigami was busy at work, dusting the floor as he hummed and whistled a light melody. Despite the torment, he was perhaps one of the most dutiful members of the Soul Society (even rivaling the workaholic tendencies of a couple captains). Of course, many would say that Hanataro enjoyed his job a little too much. Between healing ungrateful warriors and picking up their trash while being paid a meager salary, not a lot of people would see this as a dream job. Especially after Aizen's rebellion, which almost doubled every soul reaper's workload.

As the young healer worked through his chores, the shine of a small object just a few feet away caught his eye. "Huh? I wonder what that is?" he asked himself as he placed the broom he was sweeping with on the ground. Drawn by curiosity, the diminutive shinigami walked to the gleam's location. Lying on the ground inches from his feet was a small piece of metal. _"How odd,"_ Hanataro thought aloud as he reached down to pick it up. "I wonder what this thing belongs to?" As soon as he rested his fingers on the object, the shinigami was startled by felt a sudden surge of spiritual pressure and dropped the shard. "Whoa…" he gasped. "This thing has incredible spiritual pressure!" Recovering from the shock, Hanataro turned his head from one side to the other. _"Whatever this thing is, it doesn't belong here,"_ he thought. _"I better take this somewhere safe before 11th Division get their hands on it."_ The young healer could only imagine what would happen if those neanderthals had this item in their possession. It would only mean double the beatings and unending pain. Shuddering at this thought, the young healer pocketed the shard in his robes. "Maybe I'll have Captain Unohana look at it when I get back to headquarters."

"Look at what?" a voiced asked as a large shadow loomed over Hanataro's body. The relief squad worker immediately froze as a feeling of fear crept along his back. He slowly turned around and saw three Squad 11 soul reapers towering over him. The trio smirked malevolently at the meek healer, who was now sweating bullets. "You boys sense that?" asked the tallest man with a messy hairdo.

"Oh yeah," answered another with spiked hair. "I think this little runt did our job for us."

Before his brain could register to his legs that it was time to run, the third shinigami (a fat bodied man) grabbed him by the collar of his robes. Now Hanataro was hanging inches above the ground by the hand of a brute. "Oh! H-hello there!" Hanataro stuttered as he forced a polite smile. "I-Is there a-anything you would like?" he ask.

"Yeah, there is," replied the tall shinigami. "We want that Sokyoku shard you just picked up."

"Sokyoku… shard? I-I don't know what you're t-talking about…"

"Look, boss. This little towel boy thinks he's being funny," the bulky soul reaper replied in a non-believing tone. "'Doesn't know what we're talking about.' Please!"

"Is that right? How about we make him understand," The leader said as he took hold of their captive. Now the healer went from being mere inches off the ground to a foot. "Cough up the shard or I'll make you cough up blood!" he yelled, his booming voice blowing past his captive's hair.

"R-Right away, sir!" Hanataro replied. The Squad 4 worker began shuffling through his robes for the small shard. "Let's see…" he said as he pulled various items from his clothing. What he didn't know was that his zanpakuto was becoming loose from his belt. "This isn't it… No, not this… How can I loose it…?"

"Hurry up, you piece of crap!" the man hollered. "Fork over the shard or you're gonna need surgery to remove my foot from your ass!"

"I'm sorry, sir! I'm sorry!" Hanataro pleaded as he quickened the pace of his search. He began dumping every item he had in his possession (which was shown to be an impressive collection for someone so small). It was at that moment that the healer's blade, Hisagomaru, dropped to the ground and hit the soul reaper's foot.

"Ouch!" the man exclaimed. "You idiot! You did that on purpose!"

"N-No! I didn't mean to!" Hanataro replied as he shook his head. He pleaded for mercy as the soul reaper pulled his fist back for retaliation. Before the punch could connect, the four soul reapers froze as the sound of a heavy object crashing to the ground. Hanataro looked at the man, whose face was frozen in pain. The young medic let his eyes travel down to the ground and saw the reason for his luck. A large black medical bag had fallen from Hanataro's robes and onto the man's foot. After a few seconds, Hanataro suddenly fell to the ground as the tall brute backed away. Now back on the ground, the young healer began to gather the items that he emptied during his search.

Screaming in agony, the tall soul reaper began to hop in place while he held his injured foot. "Damn it! Damn it!" he screamed as he jumped.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked his spiked-haired comrade with concern as he and the third shinigami huddled to comfort their friend.

"Does it look like I'm okay!?" the tall leader snapped. "A forty pound bag drop on my foot! What do you think?"

"Maybe you need to sit down, man," the third man advised.

"Maybe you need to shut up!" The leader then glared at Hanataro, who was still gathering his stuff.

The healer froze and turned as he felt the killer intent from the man's evil eye. "I-I'm sorry, sir!" the young man apologized as he placed his head down to the floor. "I-It was an accident! I didn't mean to!" Instead of his pathetic actions being his saving grace, the young healer's pleas only made things worse as the shard that was nestled in his robe dropped onto the ground.

Hanataro stared at it with surprise from its sudden appearance. His adversaries were also surprised by the reiatsu filled shard. "Damn you!" shouted the injured man. "That little bastard's been fooling with us!"

"Come on! Let's grab it!" replied the slender, spike-haired foe. Both he and the large bodied warrior walked toward Hanataro, leaving their leader to fall to the ground.

Hanataro looked up and saw the two men coming toward him. Either through instinct or panic, the relief squad member grabbed the shard and quickly ran. "Again, I'm sorry for your foot!" the medical soul reaper called as he ran off. Behind him, the two shinigami were still in hot pursuit. However, the young shinigami was able distance himself from the men with ease. Thanks to past experiences while on the job (as well as the pain that went with them), Hanataro has learned how to out run the competition. Sure, his speed is nowhere near as fast as a shunpo, but it was still more than enough against most of the 11th Division thugs.

Sadly for him, there was one crucial problem Hanataro still faced: he was still in the heart of Squad 11 turf. Thanks to his cries, and the news that spread of his valuable cargo, more of the resident shinigami were hot on his trail. It wasn't long before the diminutive shinigami became the most wanted man in that part of the Seireitei. He hustled as fast as he could, but even with the added energy of the Sokyoku shard, he became exhausted from the endless running.

Luckily, he was able to throw off the mob after a few blocks and found himself in a large open space. Seeing no enemy was around, Hanataro saw this as an opportunity to catch his breath. "That… That was too close…" he panted as he rested against a wall. "I can't believe… all of those men were after me…" Hanataro then dug into his robe and grabbed a hold of the shard he carried. "All of this… for a little piece of metal…" he mused as he inspected it. Now with his energy returned, the little healer placed the Sokyoku shard back in his clothing. "Alright, now time to find a way out before-"

"There he is!" called a voice from behind. Hanataro turned around and saw he Squad 11 shinigami pointing to his location. "I see him! He's over here!" Responded to the call, four more rivals appeared and began moving to his area.

"_Oh no!"_ Hanataro thought. _"I gotta get out of here!"_ As Hanataro was about to use the other exit, he saw another group of soul reapers heading toward him. With both ends blocked off, the medic was now trapped. Seeing no other alternatives, he ducked in a corner as the men arrived. He could only watch as the group came closer, their faces filled with greed and menacing glares. _"I guess this is it. Well, at least I went three hours without injury. A new personal record."_ Bracing himself for the theft and the battery to come, the healer closed his eyes and huddled in his isolated corner.

Suddenly, he heard a loud booming sound followed by the screams of multiple shinigami. He opened his eyes and saw the bodies of his foes lying on the ground unconscious. He stared at the sight in shock and awe. It was like a bomb had went off in the area. "What just happened?" he asked himself as he cocked his head in confusion.

"Hey, Taro!" he heard a familiar voice call. Hanataro scanned the area in front of him, but no one was seen. "Up here, kid!" He turned around and saw two figures standing on the roof above him. It was Dante Blaine (with Akumu hi Ryuujin released) and Rangiku Matsumoto. "Yo!" Dante said with a wave. "What it do?"

"Dante! Thank you for saving me!" a grateful Hanataro replied as the two hopped off their perch. "If you didn't come, I might have been beaten to a pulp."

"No need, kid," Dante replied.

Hanataro responded with a smile before turning to Rangiku. As soon as he faced the blonde, the young healer realized who he was in the presence of. "Oh, Lieutenant Matsumoto!" he replied. "Please forgive me!" he said as he bowed. "I did not know it was you!"

"Hey, hey. Calm down, little guy," Rangiku said as she held her hand up. "You don't need to be so formal."

"Really? I'm sorry!" the healer said as he quickly bowed.

Rangiku only scratched the back of her head and chuckled lightly. True, she had received such a reaction from men everyday. However, the lieutenant had never seen someone so wound up before. And all because of formality. "So who are you? And how do you know Dante?"

"Oh me? My name is Hanataro Yamada. 7th Seat of Squad 4. Dante and I are friends who met during Aizen's Rebellion."

"That's right," Dante agreed. "He joined us to help save Rukia from getting killed. But then he got caught and was thrown into the slammer. Though how'd you get the early release? Oh, I know! I bet you showed them chumps up like a boss and broke yourself out?" Dante laughed as he gave the healer a hard tap on the back.

"Actually, it was more of a lucky break," Hanataro explained as he rubbed his now sore spine. "Rikichi, a friend of mine, was able to get me released early so I could tend to the wounds Lieutenant Abarai's received from his fight with Captain Kuchiki."

"Right, I heard about that," Rangiku replied. "Rumor has it that he used his bankai to fight him that day. To tell you the truth, I didn't think he even had one."

"He does, actually," Hanataro replied. "It was a short glimpse, but I think I saw it."

"_Guess the red pineapple's training paid off,"_ Dante thought. _"Too bad he got beat, though. I bet if he won, Byakuya would have cried like a baby and he would've scored extra points for the RenjixRukia fanbase."_

"So why are we here anyway?" Rangiku asked, disrupting Dante's train of thought. "I thought we were supposed to find the shards?"

"Look no further, my busty goddess," Dante said. He then turned to Hanataro. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you're usually so weak that I can hardly sense you. Even when you're standing right next to me."

"Oh. Well, no offense taken," Hanataro said humbly, hiding the blow to his already small ego.

"Now that you mention it, he does look pretty weak," Rangiku said, unintentionally hitting the healer's pride. "Plus it's like there's something different mixed with it."

"Well, I guess it's because of this fragment I found," Hanataro said. Both Dante and Rangiku turned to the young man as he displayed a shining piece of metal in the palm of his hand. "It was just lying on the ground. I didn't know what it was. But as soon as I picked it up, all those Squad 11 guys began chasing me."

"That spiritual pressure…" Rangiku said as she eyed the object. "I never thought something so small could contain so much power..."

"Rangiku, I think we just found our treasure," Dante replied.

"I believe you mean our treasure," said a nearby voice. The three turned their attention ahead and saw two male shinigami standing about a yard away. One of these men had short shoulder length hair and two pairs of feathers decorating the right side of his face (two red feathers on his eyebrow and two yellow ones at the end of his eyelash). His comrade, who had a cleanly bald head, sat in a squatting position with a smile on his face. "Well, look who we have here," said the well kept man in a nonchalant tone. "Rangiku of Squad 10, Hanataro of Squad 4, and… I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"You don't who I is?" Dante asked while acting somewhat offended by the question. "Shame on you. Don't you know I'm Dante-the Blockbuster-Blaine. I'm also known as the Twilight Night Samurai because when I slash a fool, they're instantly put to sleep! Ya heard!?" he said as he popped his collar.

"Dante Blaine, huh?" replied the bald man. "I heard about you from our captain. You must be pretty strong if you defeated him."

"You defeated Captain Zaraki?" Rangiku asked. "No way!"

"Well, I can't take all the credit. I did have some help," the black teen replied as he remembered how he and Ichigo defeated the berserker. "Anyway, let me guess who you're supposed to be. Um... Oh, I know! I'm betting you're this show's Leeron. And you must be Lex Luthor. Say, are you still pissed at Superman for making you bald?"

"If you really want to know, I'm Ikkaku Madarame," the bald individual replied as he tried to keep his temper in check. "Third seat of Squad 11."

"And I am the fifth seat of Squad 11; Yumichika Ayasegawa," introduced the short-haired man. "Now that introductions are out of the way, why don't you hand us the shard. After all, it was found on these grounds."

"Sorry, but that ain't happenin'," Dante replied. "We made a deal with the big man himself to get him his rocks."

"That's right," Rangiku added. "Besides, what would you two want with the Sokyoku shards anyway?"

"If you must know, I'm hoping I could use their power to make myself even more beautiful," Yumichika mused with a smile.

"That's pretty lame," Rangiku said. "If that's all it is, then you're wasting your time."

Yumichika glared daggers at the blonde. "Be quiet! Who asked you!?" he hissed.

"What about you, Mr. Clean?" Dante said to Ikkaku. "Come on, you can tell us. You're thinking that it can do what Rogaine couldn't, right? Right? Come on. Am I close?"

Ikkaku understood the basis of the young teen's joke. As a man of pride and affinity for his bare scalp, the warrior was ready to retaliate from the quip. He grinned, hiding his seething rage behind a malevolent smirk. "If you really want to know, kid," he began, "I was hoping to use the shard to improve my luck-"

"With the ladies?" Dante interrupted. "Dude, if that's it, then all you have to do is get a wig. Hell, a Chia Pet might help up on there."

"You know, that's what I tell him, too," Rangiku said, ignoring the tick which was pulsing on Ikkaku's head. "But every time I do, he always gets so uptight."

"Maybe he should go see the Wizard of Oz: Colin Mockerie. He might be able to help ya out."

"Shut the hell up!" Ikkaku roared, enraged by their remarks. "I'm not bald! I'm shaven, you idiots! Can't you tell the difference!?"

Both Dante and Rangiku turned to the bald shinigami. Both studied the man's cranium carefully. Just looking at it reminded the two of a bowling ball (with a glossy shine to match). The two soul reapers glanced at one another before turning back to Ikkaku. "No, you're bald," they both said in unison. Ikkaku glared daggers at the two warriors. His spiritual pressure was gradually rising.

Hanataro was shivering in fear as he watched his growing power. He's heard about the third seat's temper and has treated a few of the casualties that were a result of his rage. "M-maybe we sh-should give them the shard," the healer stuttered.

"Yeah… I don't think so," Dante said.

"This is going no where," Yumichika responded as he pulled his sword from its sheath. "If you won't hand the shard over, then we will take it by force."

"Now we're talking!" Ikkaku exclaimed as he armed himself with both the sword and the scabbard. "I'm gonna enjoy shutting that kid up!"

"You can come and try," Dante goaded as he drew both swords from their sheaths. "You up for this, Rangiku?"

"It's not like we have a choice," Rangiku said as she unsheathed her sword, which was relatively straight compared to a standard katana.

"Alright. You take on Yumi. Ikkaku's all mine."

"Fine. Just so you know, Ikkaku's among the best fighters in Squad 11. You're going to have your hands full dealing with him."

Dante only smirked from the statement. "If that's the case, then take your time." When it came to battles, the stronger an opponent meant the more fun would be had. Rangiku then turned her attention to Hanataro, who was still shivering. Clearly, he would be of no help in this battle. "Hey, you. Hanataro, was it?" the blonde asked.

"Um… Yes?" the young shinigami replied.

"You might want to stand back," she said. Hanataro nodded in compliance. Taking the woman's advice, the young healer hurried back to his corner. He held the Sokyoku shard tightly in his fist as he took refuge.

**(Now Playing: "Ain't That Funny" by Sick YG. Source: MadWorld.)**

With Hanataro now at a safe distance, Rangiku and Dante charged at their chosen opponents. Yumichika stood his ground until the blonde struck before backing away with his foe in pursuit. Ikkaku, on the other hand, rushed at Dante and clashed on their meeting. Both dual-wielding opponents were now locked in a shoving contest. After a short test of strength, both fighters pushed back. Dante then turned to Hanataro, whose eyes were glued to the action. "Yo, Taro!" he called. "Go back up Rangiku!"

"What?" Hanataro asked in confusion. "But what can I do?"

"I don't know. Cheer. Maybe heal her or something. Just move, son!" With a nod, Hanataro quickly left the scene, following Rangiku and Yumichika as the fought. Dante then slashed at the bald shinigami with fast-paced blows. However, Ikkaku managed to block the attacks with equal speed before swatting Dante away with his scabbard. The black teen distanced himself to avoid Ikkaku's purple sheath only to see the bald shinigami quickly approaching to attack. Dante reacted quickly and managed to block the strike just before he regained his footing on the ground.

Dante blocked three strikes before countering with a blow of his own. Ikkaku blocked the attack with ease and was ready to strike again. The black teen avoided the attack with his shunpo before appearing on his foe's left side to deliver a strong kick. _"So he can use flash steps…"_ the bald shinigami thought as he raised his scabbard to block the foot. The force of the attack caused the Squad 11 member to slide to the side. He then quickly recovered and jumped toward Dante. With his sword raised high, the third seat shinigami struck down at his opponent. Dante blocked the foe's attack with crossed swords, holding Ikkaku in the air. It was at that point that Ikkaku flashed a grin, confusing Dante for a second before disappearing with a shunpo of his own.

Dante then felt his opponent's spiritual pressure from his right side. Reacting on instinct, the black teen rolled forward, narrowly avoiding the slash from Ikkaku's blade aimed at his head. In retaliation, Dante turned around and swung his blades. Now both opponents were parrying against one another's attacks. The sounds of metal echoed through the immediate area as their swords clashed. Even with Dante's extra blade, Ikkaku's unorthodox fighting style and hard sheath was able to match the young warrior's moves and speed.

After a few minutes of trading blows, both fighters distanced themselves and stood in battle postures. Ikkaku stood firmly, with his katana held in front with his right hand and his scabbard was held backwards with his left. Dante stood more defensively with his two zanpakutos held in a cross in front of him. _"This guy's got skills,"_ Dante thought. _"Then again, this is Ikkaku Madarame. Shit, all he needs is an afro wig and he'd be unstoppable."_

"You're pretty good," Ikkaku commented. "Then again, that is to be expected from someone who bested my captain in combat."

"Damn right, G!" Dante replied with a smile. "You're not too bad yourself. Hell, I'm getting a bit of a workout."

"That's good to hear. I always think it's important to have fun while facing against a strong opponent."

"Sounds like what Zaraki would say. And to be real wit' you, I agree. Why not let loose on the field?"

"Something a real fighter would say," Ikkaku said with a shrug. "I'm starting to like you Dante. How about you and I become friends."

"I'll think about it later. But right now, Imma beat you up and grab that shard, home boy!"

"You wish!" Ikkaku charged at the black teen head on. Dante quickly blocked the third seat's strike and tried to counter. However, the enemy dodged under his slash and reacted with an upper slash of his own. Dante backflipped from the stroke before it connected, distancing himself from Ikkaku. However, the Squad 11 warrior flash stepped to the air in an attempt to attack. Quickly, Dante spun his body, his blades managing to deflect the oncoming attack as well as landing a hit. Once the two returned to the ground, Dante jumped forward so as to attack. However, the target leaped over Dante's attack and landed behind him.

Dante turned around, but found Ikkaku was ready to strike. The Squad 11 enemy's jab managed to cut the black teen's side, though the rest of the assault was avoided and blocked. The renegade then broke Ikkaku's chain with a strong slash of his own, causing the third seat to loose his balance. Seeing his opportunity, Dante quickly kicked his foe in the chest, causing Ikkaku to stagger backward until he hit the ground. Dante then followed up the attack with a stab. However, his target managed to roll out of the way and his sword only pierced the floor. Ikkaku slashed in retaliation, but his attack was blocked by the maverick's sword. It was a stalemate as the two jostled against the other, their secondary weapons ready to strike. "This is going nowhere fast!" Dante said. "At this rate, we'll be at this forever."

"You're right," Ikkaku agreed. "It's time to step it up a notch."

Ikkaku and Dante leaped back and slashed, their extra weapons colliding with each other as they distanced themselves. Ikkaku's spiritual pressure started to rise as he slammed his sword's hilt with its pommel. "Grow, Hozukimaru!" he commanded. With a flash of light, the enemy's sword and sheath became a wooden Shaolin spear. One end was armed with a long, slender blade while the blunt was decorated with a red tassel.

Dante sheathed one of his swords and held the remaining blade at his side. With a rise in spiritual pressure, the black teen shouted, "Burst with the fury of the future! Akumu hi Ryuujin!" Now armed with his laser scythe, the black teen studied readied himself for battle.

Both combatants eyed each other wearily as they thought of their plan of attack. Using weapons like their's would usually allow a fighter a range advantage. However, because both Ikkaku and Dante are using polearms, such a tactic would not be the case. Instead, both combatants would have to focus on the speed of their strikes and movements.

With that strategy in mind, both soul reapers dashed at one another. As the two diverged, time had seemingly slowed down until the two clashed. That was when the blood of both opponents flew into the air and settled on the ground. Silence filled the area as the two assessed their injuries. Dante began to bleed thanks to a piercing blow from Hozukimaru at his side. However, the black teen managed to deliver damage to Ikkaku as well. Akumu hi Ryuujin's toothed roof sliced into the enemy's shoulder. Acknowledging their damage, the two quickly stepped away before parrying and blocking their blows. Despite the length of their weapons, they moved at surprising speed, ignoring the pain of their injuries in the process. The attacks went back and forth, with Dante swinging his curved laser blade as Ikkaku stabbed ahead with fast thrusts.

Suddenly, Ikkaku leapt back and swiped his target. Dante blocked the attack with the pole of his scythe. However, the enemy smiled wide just as his weapon began to split into three section. The black teen was surprised by the tactic, but quickly managed to dodge as the blade swung toward his face. The monk-like warrior began to chortle. "I bet you didn't know about Hozukimaru's special ability," he said. "My staff can separate on its own into three segments."

"_I did,"_ the black teen thought as he gritted his teeth. _"But a brotha can forget those little things while they're trying not to get killed."_ Suddenly, the black teen felt a cut open over his left eyebrow. Blood began to paint his face as it flowed from the wound. _"Damn… Fool must've caught me when I backed up!"_

"What's wrong? Your wounds starting to bother you?" the rival shinigami taunted. "Too bad you're using such a large weapon. If your scythe was lighter, you might have been able to do something."

Dante knew the bald enemy was right. The curvature of Akumu hi Ryuujin's blade and the size of the weapon made him slower compared to the slender, straight-bladed spear of Hozukimaru. Even so, the black teen would not openly admit this. "I'd ask you the same thing, son!" Dante shot back. "You're the one who stopped fighting!"

"I did not! I only stopped to tell you how I caught you by surprise and to see if you'd give up!"

"Yeah, right!" Dante argued. "You stopped because you want a breather. I would've beat you already, but I just wanted to humor you. Ain't I such a nice person?"

Hearing the black teen gloat, a tick mark appeared on Ikkaku's head. There was no doubt he wanted to settle this disagreement the only way he knew how. "Don't underestimate me!" he hissed. "When this battle's over, you're gonna be impaled on my Hozukimaru!"

"Bring it on!" Dante replied as he brought his scythe's crimson blade back. "That little splinter ain't even half the size of my dick!" Upon hearing the insult, Ikkaku flashed stepped toward Dante and swiped at the black teen. The young maverick barely managed to escape of the strike's range. He then countered with a side slash, but his target's agility made it rather difficult to land a hit. At the same time, the Squad 11 third seat was using quick stabs. Though Dante managed to block and evade a few of them, he was still struck a few times. _"Damn it!"_ he thought. _"If I had no hair, I'd be faster, too!"_

"What's the matter?" Ikkaku replied as he dodged Dante's strikes. "Are you finally at a loss of words?"

"Oh, I got a lot more to say!" Dante answered before leaping backward in the air. Ikkaku jumped after Dante, his weapon's blade traveling ahead. The black teen smirked as he saw that Ikkaku exactly where he wanted him. In his position, the bald shinigami was wide open for attack "Here's one! Lagi style! Hunting Scythe!" With a slash from his scythe, Dante released a crescent-shaped bolt of energy. Thanks to the spell's speed, Ikkaku was unable to react. The berserk scored a direct hit and sent Ikkaku crashing to the ground. Dust flew into the air from the hard collision.

Landing on a nearby roof, Dante used his berserk, Protection Wing, on himself. Now with a green aura, his defensive parameters had increased. The black teen then hopped off his perch and approached the landing site. He was a mere feet away when the blade of Hozukimaru shot through the smokescreen like a viper's bite. Thanks to Protection Wing, Dante was able to block the blade with his pole just before the enemy's blade made contact with his flesh. "That attack…" Ikkaku said through the cover. "I've never heard or seen anything like it." As the dust cleared, Dante saw Ikkaku standing on broken tiles. His midsection was bruised thanks to the Hunting Scythe. Even in his position, the third seat was still trying to push through the foe's defenses with his now sectioned staff. "What was that attack you just used?"

"If you really want to know, it's a berserk," Dante answered, still blocking the attack. "It's a set of tricks that I learned from my zanpakuto. Since I can't learn any fancy-ass Hakudo or Kido because of a few… issues with my Reiatsu, this is a pretty good substitute. Makes me feel elite."

"Well, aren't you full of surprises," Ikkaku said. "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm taking you down."

"Uh, home boy, did you get a concussion?" Dante asked. "I'm whooping you! Plus I know your strategy." Ikkaku's face portrayed astonishment. The teen smiled from his opponent's reaction. "We might be using sticks, but like you said earlier, your weapon's lighter and smaller than mine. Because of that, you're able to get in my face and use the quickness to get in hits. The ol' hit and run."

The bald shinigami knew his plan was found out. However, he regained his composure. Feeling confident, Ikkaku felt that the battle was already won anyway. "Maybe you have it all figured out," he said. "But what good is that going to do for you?" Pulling his staff away, the third seat then swung the bladed section over his head. He was ready to continue the battle. "It's not like you can do anything about it! Like I told you, you're gonna be skewered by my weapon in a matter of minutes."

"Only if I let you, son!" Dante said with a sure tone. Ikkaku charged at the black teen, still swinging his weapon. When he was in range, he released his grip and allowed the weapon to fly forward. Dante managed to deflect the strike, but then saw the tasseled end coming at him. The black teen jumped back to avoid the strike, but saw Ikkaku was already behind. Apparently, the last attack was used as a distraction in order to guide him into a second try. Before Dante could react, the black teen was struck in the back by the spear. The force of the blow sent the black teen flying forward forward and crashing into the wall on the other side.

_"Damn… Guess I shouldn't have said that shit so soon,"_ Dante thought before he heard a loud laugh and approaching steps. The young fighter looked up and saw Ikkaku in the air ready the slice him in half. At the last second, Dante rolled out of the way of the enemy's blade, leaving nothing but bare wall for the Squal 11 spear-wielder to slice open. Ikkaku's attack ripped through the building like paper, leaving nothing but rubble. The foe then began to start to poke and prod at the ground with both ends of his weapons in fast and furious attacks. Dante was left to roll along the ground in order to avoid being stabbed. He was then able to place some distance between them by kicking his feet in the air before standing back up. Leaping back a few more feet, Dante then fired his lock-on laser from his scythe. Seeing the beams approach, Ikkaku used his speed to avoid the trails of energy. However, among the six blasts fired, thre of them managed to make impact, injuring the shinigami.

Breathing heavily, both warriors were now on their last legs. They were both seriously injured from the strikes and exhausted. Blood stained their clothes and cuts decorated their skin. It was clear that this last attack would decide the end of the duel. The two charged toward each other at high speed, their blades pointed toward one another. Once in range, Ikkaku pulled his staff back, ready to separate it to give his blade more range. Dante turned his weapon around, its diamond-shaped bottom tip pointing directly at his foe. Just as Ikkaku's weapon began to divide, the tip of Dante's staff fired forward and, connected by a chain, wrapped around his spear. "Wha-!? What the hell!?" Ikkaku replied in disbelief as he tried to tug away from Dante's bind.

"A little trick of mine," Dante said. With a raise of his spiritual pressure, the black teen swung his weapon around, pulling in Hozukimaru and Ikkaku like a fish on a line. Still clinging to his weapon, Ikkaku could only watch as the smaller back blade of his rival's scythe came down upon him, slashing the front of his body. "Todoime!" Dante shouted as he then swung the scythe backward, allowing the larger blade to slash at the enemy during the revolution. Thanks to the chain releasing its constriction and the force of the blow, Ikkaku was thrown back before his body landed hard on the ground.

"D-Damn!" Ikkaku said weakly as he laid on the ground. "Guess luck wasn't... on my side this time, either." He then turned his attention to Dante. "That was a good fight, Dante. The power you possess… It's inhuman."

"Yeah, don't remind me," the black teen muttered.

"Well, I guess this is it. If I die, at least I know I died in one hell of a fight."

"You're not gonna die, Ikkaku. Here's a little thing about me: I know a few spells that aren't just for killin'."

Ikkaku gave Dante a cock-eyed glance, wondering what he meant. Meanwhile, Dante began to focus on Ikkaku's spiritual energy. Locking on to the weakened reiatsu, the black teen raised his hand, which was now glowing white. The Squad 11 member then felt his wounds starting to close as a white aura shrouded his body. Before long, he felt somewhat rejuvenated. "My body… You healed it! But how?"

"Heal Maxis," Dante explained as he used the berserk on himself before sealing Akumu hi Ryuujin. "It's a pretty handy move. I use my zanpakuto's ability to gather spirit particles from the air. Then I can use that energy to heal most injuries. To tell you the truth, you're the first person I actually managed to heal. It's not perfect, but it's enough to keep you alive."

"Wait a minute!" Ikkaku replied as he heard the information. "You're telling me you use healing techniques? Why didn't you use that in battle?"

"Because I could only do so much in one match!" Dante answered. "I need a certain amount of power and time pull shit like that off. It's not like I can call time out in a one-on-one match! What do you think this is Pokemon? This shit's for real!"

Ikkaku scoffed. "Yeah, whatever. But it's not like I asked you to help me. Why did you save me?"

"Well for starters, I don't want to get in trouble for killing a guy in the middle of a truce. I mean, the last thing on want is the Seireitei _and_ Ichigo with his pals on my ass cause you kicked the bucket. Don't get me wrong, I could take 'em all on myself. I just don't want them to cry like bitches after they get beat by my gangsta!"

A sweatdrop appeared on Ikkaku's head as he watched Dante laugh and over exaggerate his power. _"Oh please…"_ he thought.

"But for real though, we're only playing a game. I'm not gonna kill someone for a scavenger hunt. That would be a waste. Sure, I might maim, injure, and knock 'em out, but I'm not here to commit a senseless homocide… Well, not today anyway."

"Of course not…" Ikkaku said wryly. Clearly, he was beginning to see that word 'odd' did not begin to describe the black teen. "Look, I hate to admit it, but you beat me fair and square. That Sokyoku shard's yours."

"Straight up, cue ball. You did pretty cool yourself."

"Stop calling me that!" Ikkaku shouted. "For the last time, I'm not bald!" Before he could get up, the bare-headed warrior's large wound opened and blood began to pour out. Now Ikkaku was flailing about in a rage from the pain and insult.

Dante only watched with a sweatdrop on the side of his head. He was amused by the show, but felt some pity. "Hey, genius," he called. "I told yo' crazy ass not to be movin' or else you'll open up your wounds. I've just started to learn how to heal others, idiot! It takes time for the spell to do its thing!"

"Don't call me an idiot, you nutcase!" Ikkaku argued. "You're the one who started it by calling me something I'm not!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I guess that would also mean the sky's not blue, the grass ain't green, and Screeech ain't broke as hell." Dante asked sarcastically.

"You little bastard…" Ikkaku hissed before passing out.

"Dante, are you alright?" a nearby voice called out. Dante turned to the direction and saw Rangiku and Hanataro dashing toward him. "We felt your spiritual pressure fluctuating all over the place," Rangiku said.

"You're not too injured are you?" Hanataro asked.

"Nah! Those were just my muscles," Dante answered. "So, how did your fight with Yumi go?"

"To be honest, it was pretty easy," Rangiku said. "But there was something weird about it." Dante gave a confused glance. He was wondering what the blonde-haired woman meant. "I don't know what it is, but it felt that he was about to use a powerful technique. At least, before Hanataro arrived. Then his spiritual pressure was suddenly cut as he released his zanpakuto."

Dante only smirked at the news. _"I knew it was a good idea to send Hanataro over there. Rangiku doesn't know, but pretty boy's zanpakuto can sap an opponent's energy. I'm sure Rangiku could knock him on his ass, but that would've taken too much time and energy. Good thing he's too shy to show everyone like he does his feathered, make-up wearing face. Or at least, I think he wears make-up… Wait, why am I focused on what that fool puts on his face?"_

"Hey, Dante," Rangiku called, snapping Dante out of his thoughts. "What was on your mind just now?"

"Huh? It was nothin'. I'm just glad we got one of these rocks."

"Oh, that's right!" Hanataro replied as he remembered their mission. Reaching in his shihakusho, the healer pulled out the shard and handed it to Dante. "After all, it's the least I can do to thank you."

"Keep a hold of it, Taro," Dante replied. "You're gonna need it?"

"Really?"

"What's do you mean?" Rangiku asked. "We should take it before someone else shows up."

Dante only smiled in response. The Squad 10 lieutenant gave the black teen a quixotic stare. At the same time, the small healer cocked his head in confusion. Turning to Hanataro, Dante asked with a smile still on his face, "Remember what I told you, kid? You're my protégé. I'm gonna teach you the ins and outs of being a straight balla."

"Straight… baller?" Hanataro asked, unsure what his friend was saying.

"That's right!" Dante said as he slid next to him, holding him close with a tight grip. "Picture it! I'll teach you what it means to be a real O.G.! The ladies will be clawing at each other just to get wit' you, son! And all the guys will be cryin' like bitches 'cause they can't compete against a beast. Stick with me, and I'll make you a legend in no time."

Hanataro made a mental picture of the scene. He always wanted to be strong and popular. Someone respected and acknowledged for his abilities. Hearing Dante's promo, the Squad 4 shinigami was dazzled by the promise of greatness. However, he knew that in reality, such aspirations were nothing more than dreams. In the end, he would always be the underdog with barely any power at all. Even so, that wouldn't stop him from doing his job. "That sounds like a very nice offer, Dante," Hanataro said. "But I'm too busy to do that. After I'm done here, I need to clean the sewers around the 6th Division. And afterwards-"

"Hold on, home boy!" Dante interrupted. "Before we go over your little janitor planner, I had a little chat with Captain Unohana."

"Really?" both Rangiku and Hanataro asked.

"Duh! It's not like I got my blades back from the front desk." the black teen said with an obvious tone. Rangiku only spun her eyes from the remark. "Anyway, before I left, your captain asked me to watch over ya. Think of this as vacation time, pimpin'! And I'm you're tour guide."

"Hey! Then what would that make me?" Rangiku asked, feeling a bit left out.

"You?" Dante asked as he tried to figure out a position. "I don't know… Assistant tour guide?"

"An assistant?" Rangiku replied, apparently not liking her assigned role. "I don't want to be that!"

"Alright, alright! Um… Oh, I know! The super hot and awesome… surf instructor and bikini model?"

Rangiku thought about it for a minute. She did like the sound of it. Plus the lieutenant knew how good she looked in a bikini outfit. The blonde gave a flirtatious smirk. "I'll take it," she said playfully as she placed a finger under Dante's head. "For now."

"Sure, girl. Whatever you say." The black teen quickly shook his head, bringing his focus back to reality. He then turned to Hanataro and folded his arms. "Well, what do you think? You can hook up with us for a some exciting fun and ass kicking thrills. Or we can just take the shard and ghost. The ball's in your court, Taro."

Hanataro thought about his choices. True, his job was not glorious compared to someone like Rangiku's, but it was his job as a shinigami to complete his tasks nonetheless. Then again, it had been a while since he had some time off. And on a more important note, Hanataro wished he had done more to save Rukia. Ever since his short detainment, the healer felt he wasn't of much help during the quest. He wondered if there was more he could have done. Now here he was being confronted with another opportunity to do something worthwhile. _"If the captain said it's alright, I guess work can wait,"_ he thought. _"Now I can finally be of some help."_ "I'll help in anyway I can, Dante! Besides, it's not like I really do much with the little free time I have anyway."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Dante replied elatedly.

"I don't know, Dante," Rangiku said. "You sure he won't just slow us down? Even for a seventh seat, he is pretty weak."

Hanataro sighed from the comment. Dante saw his reaction, but decided to side with the small soul reaper. "That may be. But I wouldn't be wasting my time on a lost cause. I can tell that my boy Taro gots the goods. Besides, I worked with him before. Inside this slow, slothish, nerdy exterior beats the heart of a lion. Or, you know… Jeff Goldblum."

"I promise, you won't be disappointed," Hanataro replied.

The blonde lieutenant looked at Dante. Then she took a glance at Hanataro before turning to the black teen again. Relenting, the female shingami sighed in defeat. "Well, alright then. I'll hold you to your promise," Rangiku said with a shrug. "So what's the plan now?"

"What else is there?" Dante asked. "We're gonna go and find more of these shards."

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Hanataro asked. "They could be anywhere."

"Remember the skill I can use with one of my zanpakuto? I can sense different types of spirit energy and track it down when I transform."

"You can transform?" Rangiku asked. "How?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you didn't know. It's a long story, but we ain't got the time right now! Besides, it's better to watch anyway." Dante drew one of his blades from their sheaths and shouted it's command phrase, "Shred with the rage of the past! Kowa ro Shii Maru!" With his katana now taking the form of a lightsaber-type weapon, the black teen then transformed. In an instant morph, Dante's body was now that of a feathered, red Deinonychus. "Oh yeah! Feels good to do that again," he hissed while rattling the feathers on his arms.

Seeing the instantaneous transformation, Rangiku was both astonished and confused. Never had she seen a skill like this before. _"You mean… This is… No way…"_ The blonde thought in disbelief as she tried to take it all in. Hanataro was still not fully used to seeing Dante's change in form. Still, he was handling it better than the lieutenant standing next to him. "Dante, are you still in there? Like in control?"

Dante turned to the busty blonde and displayed a toothy smile. "Oh you know it," he chirped. "Unless you want to tame the savage beast? Heh, heh."

Seeing the raptor's red, slit eyes travel from her face to her cleavage, the lieutenant's worries were put to rest. She shook her head and folded her arms at the lecherous behavior. Still, she couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, it's you."

"Okay, here's the shard," Hanataro said as he opened his hand.

Dante took a whiff of the object and glanced at it. The Sokyoku shard's spirit energy had a bluish hue. With the trace memorized, the raptor leaped onto a nearby roof and scanned the surroundings. Suddenly, he saw something in the distance. It looked like the energy of the shard was leaking into the air and moving near the 12th Division. _"There it is!"_ Dante thought. With the target in sight, Dante grabbed his comrade's attention with a series of honks.

"Did you find something?" Rangiku asked as she, with Hanataro wrapped in her arm, hopped on the rooftop.

"Word," Dante purred. He then pointed to the location with his snout, the feathers on his head shaking violently. "It's over there."

"Alright, then. Lead the way!" Dante nodded and used his used his flash step. Rangiku followed suit, with Hanataro screaming like crazy due to the high speed. _"For a feathered lizard, he moves pretty fast,"_ the blonde thought as she was playing catch up.

* * *

Author's Note 1: Alright, I'm back. Sorry for the long update. Been busy with other things, including a collection of oneshots which pair Ichigo with many of the women in Bleach. Pretty good read if you're interested.

Anyway, this story will feature a new fighting style for Dante. If you've ever played Panzer Dragoon Saga, you'll know that the berserks Dante use have four main types: Attack, Agility, Defense, and Spirit. Here, unlike the prequel, some of these techniques (depending on type and power) are only available when he uses a certain zanpakuto. For Kowa ro Shii Maru, Dante will use Attack and Agility types while Akumu hi Ryuujin focuses on Spiritual and Defensive spells. He will also need to be in a certain phase when using them (Shiki, Bankai). When Dante isn't releasing either weapon, he'll be able to use weaker spells no matter the type.

Author's Note 2: For those of you who don't know, 'Todoime' is a Japanese word similar to 'Finisher'. He'll be using that word in later chapters. Also, the little insult he used on Ikkaku will also be in use. I'm sure you know which one.


	3. Chapter 3: Sizable Threat

Dante: The Shattered Blade is brought to you today by the letter 'D'! For me! The main character, Dante-the smooth operator-Blaine! Finally, I get to have some true fun at the expense of reality! Anyway, let me tell you about my album that's coming out. That's right, fools. I got me a 10-inch disk on the way. It's called "Death by Death God." This shit is ill! Got a few of my hard-hitting tracks up in here. Like "Bitch, Don't Touch My Sword," "Reapin' What You Sow," and the classic single collab with Lil Wayne, RZA & Project Pat, "Hollow Killin': A Saturday Afternoon Pastime!" So, yeah. Check that shit out! It'll be in stores on… Well, I ain't got a release date yet, but I swear I'll get it out soon enough, knawmean!?

Me: Hey! What the hell are you doing here!? Are you pushin' fake products on people again?

Dante: N-Naw, fool! See, I'm just getting at my G's, son! Cause, you know, a brotha like me is seen as hero to his people. I mean, don't you think it would be cool for the dark hero to address his fans?

Me: Dark hero? I think you mean "The Manic Maverick."

Dante: Fuck you! You just hatin' cause you ain't no king. Like me.

Me: This isn't a news conference and you're not supposed to be here.

Dante: I know that! But even if it was, I'd still be a straight balla. That's right, number one with my diamonds and bling on my-!

Me: Keep having those delusions. Just get the hell out of here! And how did you get here anyway?

Dante: You left your front door open so I decided to let myself in. I thought you wouldn't mind.

Me: Funny. Because I remember setting all three locks after I came in. Plus the door was in one piece and on the hinges. Not sliced to splinters littering the floor!

Dante: Maybe you have that Old Timers disease.

Me: It's Alzheimer, dumbass! Now get out of here before I get angry.

Dante: And do what? Call the cops? Get your dog? Turn green and have a temper tantrum before getting thrown to another planet and becoming some kind of emperor before getting kicked off and returning for revenge only for it to last like five issues? Oooh, I'm so scared. I'm shakin' in my Timberlands.

Me: Nothing like that, I assure you. I'll just stop writing this story all together. Then you'll be out of the job and more obscure than Kubo's first series faster than you can say 'writer's block.'

Dante: Wait… You don't mean… Not Zombie Powder! Don't even joke about that shit, mo' fo'! Hell, we're only half way in!

Me: Yeah? So was the Star Ocean 2 anime and manga. What's you point?

Dante: Alright, alright! You win! But can I at least get a cool ass nickname and a new personal attack? Everyone else gets to have one!

Me: You can fire lasers from your scythe and have an assortment of tools in your pockets. Isn't that enough?

Dante: But that last thing isn't anything 'special.' That's just shit I happen to be packin'. Seriously, pulling stuff out of a utility belt ain't a superpower! Who am I? Batman? If that were the case, I might as well be driving a friggin' U-Haul van around! Shit!

Me: Fine. To help shut you up, I'll give your raptor form and your little lightsaber some abilities.

Dante: It's not a lightsaber! You've been getting that wrong ever since the last book!

Me: Oh great. A retcon...

Dante: What do you think this is!? Star Wars? Does I look like Mace Windu! Yo, wait! The ladies do say I bare a striking resemblance to Samuel L. Jackson, though…

Me: Really. Then what is it, oh great and powerful wizard?

Dante: Hah! You don't know? And to think, you're supposed to be the author. It's a damn energy blade, son! All that glowing shit is really raw energy formed into a bladed shape! Duh!

Me: So it's pretty much the equivalent of Uryu's Seele Schneider?

Dante: Hell no! Mine's more badass. Plus my weapons uses power that's mine alone! His is an arrow that he swings and uses the other dude's energy! That ain't pimp!

Me: Of course not. So if that's an 'energy sword,' then what about your scythe?

Dante: Nigga, that's a laser! Can't you tell the difference, motherfucker!?

Me: *Annoyed* Yeah, whatever. Just get out before I make this into the conclusion.

Dante: Fine, I'm out! You don't have to be such a bitch-ass busta! Geez! Just remember to give me some of them royalties, son! I can't be looking like some second rate OC! I'm too pimp fo' that shit! *Leaves the room*

Me: Good god, I hope I don't have to go through that anytime soon. Well, let's keep going, shall we?

* * *

Chapter 3: Sizable Threat

After ten minutes of shunpoing across the Seireitei, Dante, Rangiku, and Hanataro (who was now dazed) arrived at the 12th Division's territory. Using his sense of smell, Dante sifted through the different spiritual particles in search of the shards. "Well, we're here," Rangiku said. "Are you sure this is the place?"

Dante turned around and reverted to his human form. "For real," the black teen said. "My tracking skills are top-notch."

"But how are you going to find the shards now that you're… you again?" Hanataro asked.

"I can sense spiritual pressure just fine. The raptor thing was just for closing the gap faster."

"So where are the shards now?" Rangiku asked.

"Three o'clock that way," Dante replied as he pointed westward with his energy blade. "And I think they're on the move."

"Are you sure about that?"

Dante responded with a nod. "No doubt."

"If they're in someone's possession, then we need to be extra careful," Hanataro advised. "Whoever's holding those shards have their power increased."

"And I doubt whoever has them will give them up without a fight," Rangiku added.

Dante smirked. "But isn't that what makes this game exciting? It wouldn't be fun if we had to look under every stone and box all day."

Rangiku only smiled and folded her arms. "Looks like someone's enjoying themselves."

"What can I say? I love me a good fight," the black teen said. "Anyway, let's go before we loose 'em!" Dante led the two down the road with his target in mind.

Hanataro stood for second before trying to hastily playing catch up with the young maverick and the busty lieutenant. "Hey! Hold on!" Hanataro replied. "I'm still a little dizzy from that shunpo!"

* * *

Four blocks away from the trio, Renji Abarai was making his way the SRDI. Resting on his left shoulder was his zanpakuto Zabimaru in its released state while clutched his his right hand were two Sokyoku shards. The red-haired lieutenant glanced at the shining objects he had received from his latest battle. _"Who would believe these small things would hold so much spiritual pressure?"_ he thought. _"I hope that the energy from these shards will help Zabimaru."

* * *

_

About three hours ago…

Renji yawned loudly as sat in front of his barracks. He has had little sleep for the past few nights due to the overtime Captain Kuchiki had made him put in. It took him until twilight just to finish his share of paperwork. However, it wasn't his workload that had his thoughts in a bind. Every night, the red-head had nightmares about Zabimaru. The nue kept calling to him, pleading for Renji's help. Unfortunately, the zanpakuto spirit would die every time he tried.

The lieutenant sighed over the images of his chimerical spirit's demise. _"Why am I having these dreams?"_ Renji thought._ "Or maybe they aren't dreams… Could it all be a sign?"_ Untying his weapon from his waist and resting it on his lap, Renji unsheathed the sword and inspected its reiatsu. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as he checked it over. It was still as sharp and clean as ever. _"Even after the battles against Ichigo, Captain Kuchiki and Aizen, my Zabimaru has made a full recovery."_ Renji gave a light sigh as he returned his sword to the sheath. However, he was still feeling uneasy and troubled. _"There's no way it's real. These nightmares are nothing more than my imagination running wild. At least, I think it is…"_

"Well, if it isn't Lieutenant Abarai," a crackly voice said.

"What the-!?" replied a surprised Renji. The redhead quickly stood from his seat to face the voice's owner. Standing with his trademarked scheming smile and pied facepaint was Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of Squad 12 and leader of the Shinigami Research & Development Institute. "Captain Kurotsuchi!" Renji replied as he quickly bowed to the higher ranking shinigami. "What brings you here, sir?"

Mayuri scoffed at the lieutenant. "If you must know, I was just visiting your captain," the scientist replied.

"Captain Kuchiki?" Renji replied, trying to hide the concern in his voice. In his mind, the only reason Mayuri would come to visit anyone was either to interrogate someone (by the most graphic and disturbing means) or to perform a vivisection without batting an eye. "I-Is the captain alirght?"

"Don't worry yourself, lieutenant," Mayuri said. "He just wanted me to pick up a few forms."

"Right… Though wouldn't it have been better to have sent one of your officers in your place instead?"

"And leave such valuable data in the hands of a moron? Like I would take such a chance. Besides, I did have some things which are in need of my attention."

"Oh? Like what, sir?"

"Like you, Lieutenant," Mayuri said with a smirk.

Renji was both shocked and terrified by the captain's statement. He knew that whenever Mayuri had an interest in something, the rise in body count and a number of ethics violations was not far behind. "P-Pardon me, C-Captain!?" the redhead responded as his heart raced and sweat poured from his head. "B-But what exactly do you mean?"

"It's nothing really, Lieutenant Abarai," the captain replied in a calm demeanor. "I'm just interested in your zanpakuto.

"My Zabimaru?" Renji questioned. At least he calmed a bit realizing that no harm would come to his person. "How come?"

"I understand that you have been in a few difficult situations as of lately. Including in a battle against your own captain. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"I see. I'm sure you realize that you've been placing much stress upon your sword." The lieutenant did not answer. Only nodded in response. "I'm sure you realize that by now your sword is starting to loose it's power at a slow, gradual pace."

Renji adverted his gaze from the captain. At the moment, he didn't believe the researcher's words. _"That can't be possible,"_ he thought. _"Zabimaru's just fine. It's blade is still sharp and its reiatsu levels have been stable."_

Mayuri glanced at the lieutenant before him. He was frozen solid with a small line of sweat flowing from his forehead. The captain gave a sigh, knowing full well that the redhead was doubting him. "Let me ask you this: Have you had dreams about losing your sword?" It was at that moment, Renji's eyes shot wide open. He faced the captain once more, wanting to know how he knew. Mayuri understood and continued to explain. "Those are actually visions which are foreshadowing things to come. It's due to the stress your zanpakuto has been experiencing every time you face and loose to a challenging opponent. The sword's reiatsu then dwindles in power until nothing is left. Your Zabimaru will soon be destroyed along with your career as a shingami."

"No way…" Renji said as he tried taking it in. He didn't want to believe Mayuri's words. However, if what the captain said was true, then everything he had worked so hard to achieve would be lost. Including his sword and spirit. For him, Zabimaru was more than just a weapon. It was his closest and most personal friend. "Captain, is there a way I can prevent it from happening?" Renji asked worriedly. "I must know if there is a way I can save Zabimaru. I will do anything it takes."

Mayuri stood with arms folded and head turned down. Renji could only watch helplessly as the pied man continued to ponder. "I might have a solution to this conundrum, Lieutenant," Mayuri answered. The red-haired lieutenant was all ears to his suggestion. "If I had the Sokyoku shards in my possession, it might be possible to restore your sword."

"The Sokyoku shards, huh? Where can I find them?"

"Anywhere and everywhere, really. Most of the Seireitei is on the lookout for those shards. If you want to help Zabimaru, I suggest you obtain them and bring them to me. That way I can use their power to recover your weapon's strength."

Renji gave a heavy sigh. The prospect of working with Mayuri was like playing devil's advocate. He knew that the captain wants the shards in order to study them for his own personal means. Even so, working with him was Renji's only option to help his zanpakuto. Time was of the essence and such a luxury was always fleeting. Relenting in desperation and placing his pride and personal beliefs aside, the shinigami decided to do what was best for his spiritual partner. "I'll do it, Captain," he said. "I shall gather all the shards and deliver them to you."

"That's good to hear, Lieutenant Abarai," Mayuri responded in a pleased tone. "Now go and gather those Sokyoku shards. If you need me, I'll b at the labs preparing everything."

Renji watched as the superior officer left and headed to the Squad 12 area. With the deal made and some hope in his heart, the lieutenant left the area and headed to the closest spiritual pressure he could sense. The redhead was determined to return Zabimaru to normal in any way possible. _"With the shards, I can repair Zabimaru and... I'll also prove to Rukia that she can depend on me..."

* * *

_

Present time...

Renji sighed as he looked back on the event. Though he still didn't trust the captain, there was still no other option. He placed the two shards in his pant pocket and continue on his way. _"It's a good thing these shards were close by,"_ he thought. _"To bad I had to fight Shuuhei and Tetsuzaemon to get them. I'll have to make it up to them later."_ As he made Renji made his way to the lab, the lieutenant felt the presence of more shards quickly approaching. "Well, it looks like I'll return with more than just these two," Renji said as he turned around, smirking as he awaited for his quarry to come to him.

Sensing the reiatsu of the shards, the team continued their way down the road. It was only a matter of minutes seconds until they had their bounty. However, that wasn't the only thing being sensed. Mixed with the shards was the spiritual pressure of a powerful opponent. Feeling this presence, Dante and Rangiku placed their hands on their blades as they knew the inevitability of another skirmish.

Once the trio turned the corner, the group came face to face with the possessor of the pieces, Renji Abarai. "Dante. It's been a while," the redhead said. "I didn't think I'd see you so soon."

"Renji, my favorite marking covered pineapple. What it is?" Dante said. "You seem different. Did you finally grow some hair? Oh, my bad. That's just another tattoo. With all that ink on you, I'm starting to think you're Kat Von D's favorite customer."

"Would you cut that out!" Renji shouted. "For your information I do have hair!"

"Yeah. On your dome and below the belt don't count, kid," the black teen said with folded arms. Hearing Dante's quip, the redhead only scowled. After all, he had been visiting the local tattoo parlor since his days as an academy student. Dante only smirked as he realized he had one the small argument.

"Let me guess. You're also trying to find the shards, too," Rangiku said.

"That's right," Renji answered as he turned his attention to the fellow lieutenant. "I need to collect them so I can restore Zabimaru to full strength. Now I ask that you hand over your shards. Otherwise, I'll take them by force."

"Sorry, but that's not gonna fly," Dante said. "Here's how it's going down. You'll be giving us yo' shards and we're keepin' the one we have. Unless you want to make this block hot."

Renji held Zabimaru down to his side as Dante held Kowa ro Shii Maru ahead. Both shinigami glared at one another with serious intent. Neither wished to face defeat or part with their treasure. Rangiku stood on the sidelines with a hand rested on the hilt of Haineko. Personally, she didn't want to fight her comrade. However, she would help her partner if the need arose. Hanataro shivered in anticipation as he felt the fighters' reiatsu levels climbing. "Before we begin, I have something to ask," Renji said. "Hanataro Yamada, wasn't it?"

"O-Oh! Um… W-What is it, L-Lieutenant Abarai?" Hanataro asked, surprised that the high-ranking officer addressed him.

"Tell me about Rukia's condition. Will she be alright?"

"Well, Captain Unohana is keeping her under observation. But I did here her say that she will pull through."

"I hoped so. Rukia's way to stubborn to die that easily," Renji said with a relieved tone. He then turned to Dante with a confident smile. "Don't take it personal when you loose, Dante."

"Heh. Took the words straight from my grill, playa," Dante replied with a smirk of his own.

**(Now Playing: "Timely Ambush" by Takeharu Ishimoto. Source: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII.)**

Renji started the battle as he thrust Zabimaru forward, its blade racing at Dante like a missile. Dante quickly deflected the attack with his energy blade, causing the weapon to bounce backward in the air. Seeing an opportunity, the black teen rushed toward the lieutenant, hoping to make a quick strike at close range. However, Renji saw through his opponent's strategy and quickly slammed his sword to the ground. The black teen used shunpo in order to sidestep from the attack, but saw the whip-like weapon heading at him again. Though he blocked at the last second, Dante was still tossed away by the force of the attack. As the enemy's sword retracted back to its owner, Dante returned to his feet and tried to use his Defense Wing berserk. "Not gonna happen!" Renji said as he lashed his blade out. Dante had no choice but to cut his spell casting short in order to avoid the enemy's attack. "I know all about your little spells, Dante!" the red-haired shinigami called out. "Those tricks won't help you this time!" Renji swung Zabimaru at his target again, who continued to dodge his attacks.

"_Damn it…"_ Dante mentally hissed. _"I'm a sittin' duck when I try that shit! If I do it again, there's a chance that fool's gonna clip my wing."_ Dante turned his attention to the blade, which was coming in fast. The black teen used his shunpo to avoid its path. However, because he was in deep thought, the blade managed to graze his upper arm. _"Shit! I really need to get my head back in the game!"_ he thought as he assessed his injury.

"What are you doing, Dante?" Rangiku called out from the sidelines. "I thought you had this in the bag! Do you need me to help you?"

"Naw, It's all good," Dante answered before deflecting a strike. "You just sit back and relax. I'll take care of this." The black teen quickly dashed away as Zabimaru rocketed forward and slammed into an empty barracks.

"Well, hurry up already! Take Renji down so we can get out of here!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Renji replied, ticked off by Rangiku's words of encouragement. "Whose side are you supposed to be on!?"

"What?" Rangiku said casually. "I'm just doing my job. Plus I'm just cheering on a friend."

"What the hell am I then? Window dressing!?" Renji hollered before his attention returned to Dante, whose blade was now locked with his own. The two were now testing each other's strength as they tried their best to gain an advantage. Neither the lieutenant or the renegade were giving an inch. The struggle ended after a minute as Renji shoved the black teen back and was ready to slash with his serated sword. However, Dante blocked the strike and countered with a quick attack of his own. Renji managed to shunpoed to the air before Dante's slash could connect and then shot Zabimaru to where his opponent stood.

Dante rolled out of the attack's path before the sword could make contact. _"I might not use my spells, but I do have a few toys,"_ The black teen grabbed three cherry bombs and held them in his fingers. "Here! Have a treat!" he shouted before throwing them at the airborne shinigami. Renji used his weapon to block the bombs just as they exploded. The force of the blasts sent him back to the ground, but the fighter managed to land on his feet. Dante ran toward the landed shinigami and was ready to strike.

Seeing this, Renji stabbed his sword into the tiled floor, making its blade tear into the earth below. Dante was four feet away before Zabimaru shot out before him, the attack tossing him backward onto the ground. "Watch out!" Hanataro cried in the distance. Dante looked up and saw the end of the blade quickly approaching from above. The rogue rolled to the left just as the blade pierced the ground he laid on.

Now back to his feet, Dante turned his attention to Renji, who had retracted his blade. A slick smile decorated his face as he rested his zanpakuto over his shoulder. Both competitors had cuts and nicks along their bodies. "Looks like we're tied at the moment," he said. "But you do know I'm gonna win this. And then your shards will be mine."

"Oh yeah?" Dante shot back. "This coming from the guy who's singed from a little cherry." Renji glanced at his arm from the small burn. Though he was able to deflect most of the blast, the red-haired swordsman still received damage.

"Don't kid yourself. One little burn doesn't win battles."

"True. But it helps decide them." Silence settled between the two shinigami as the two scanned one another warily. Dante's free hand was dangling just above the hilt of his extra blade. Renji was also prepared as he anxiously tapped the his zanpakuto against his shoulder. Suddenly, Renji shunpoed behind Dante and unleashed Zabimaru at his foe. However, Dante managed to draw his sealed blade just in time to block the sword. As the two parried blows, Hanataro and Rangiku were watching the skirmish with interest. "Who do you think will win?" Hanataro asked.

"It's hard to say," Rangiku said. "Renji has the range advantage, but Dante has his speed. If Dante can get break through Renji's defenses and land a clear hit, the battle could be over."

"I don't understand why they need to fight," the healer replied with a worried tone. "Can't the two settle it out with a little Jan-Ken-Po or something?"

Rangiku smiled at the small shinigami. She had similar thoughts on her mind. If anything, she would have been okay with a shopping competition or, at the very least, a flirting contest (something she wouldn't mind being both the target and judge of). "Who knows?" the voluptuous blonde said as she turned her attention back to the battle. "I guess for them, it's more fun."

With the battle still going, Rangiku's observations were spot on. Renji still had an advantage over the black teen in the fight. With Zabimaru's swings, the black teen was reduced to evasive maneuvers and blocks. However, his agility was still not enough as Dante was tossed into the air by a powerful hit from the enemy. _"I need to get past Red and his blade,"_ Dante thought._ "I haven't had this much trouble since that time with Ivy Valentine when she thought I had Soul Edge. But let's just say she ended up satisfied by my cursed blade instead. Heh heh heh. Innuendo."_

_"It's nice to know you're cracking mental jokes at a time like this,"_ a voice in his head said.

_"What the-!?"_ the black teen thought in surprise as time began to slow to a standstill. To Dante, everything looked as if someone had paused a DVD. Then he realized who the voice was. _"Kowa ro Shii Maru, how have you been? Did you miss me?"_

Appearing in front of the shinigami in a standing position, despite being in the air, the raptor gazed at its master with its red slitted eyes. _"To be honest, I was in the middle of a good hunt. 'Was' being the key word,"_ the dromaeosaur replied cooly. _"It would appear that you have found yourself in a predicament. Perhaps I can be of some assistance."_

_"Really? What can you do, Special K?"_

_"I ask that in the future, never refer to me with that name,"_ Kowa demanded. _"Anyway, there are a couple abilities you have yet to use. I shall with you one of these techniques."_

_"Another tech, huh? I'm down."_

_"In order for you to use this attack, you must channel your energy to your blade. Then unleashed your power at your opponent."_

_"A directional wave, huh? Sounds good."_

_"That's one way of explaining it. You can also use the collected energy in other ways. Explore different uses."_

_"Alright. Now what's the other trick?"_

_"You'll know in time. Now hurry and defeat this enemy."_

_"Oh, that's a copout."_ Kowa's form started to fade as time began to resume. Dante turned his attention to Renji's blade, which was starting to pick up speed. Seeing the enemy's oncoming attack, Dante quickly recovered and used his shunpo to return to the ground. The maverick returned Akumu hi Ryuujin to its sheath and then started charging his energy sword. Each passing second, the teen's crimson blade began to increase in size from the output of spiritual energy.

_"That spiritual pressure..."_ Renji thought as he witnessed the biding attack. _"Whatever he's planning, I'm not gonna let him finish!"_ The lieutenant swung his blade in an attempt to stop Dante's strategy. Acknowledging the oncoming threat, Dante dodged the strike with his speed. Another strike was delivered, only for another miss. However, Dante was having a hard time both concentrating and defending. His reaction time was starting to slow down. It was the third attack that managed which caused some damage. Though the black teen managed to dodge most of the strike, one of the foe's serations managed to cut his ankle, sending the black teen to the ground. _"It's over!"_ Seeing Dante fall, the redhead charged ahead.

Dante looked up and saw his opponent approach. However, his blade was fully charged to its limit. The black teen returned to his feet, trying his best to keep from falling over. _"Caught yo' ass, fool!"_ he thought with a slick smirk before pulling his blade back and shouting, "Shinku Yuugeki!" With a swing of his energy weapon, a torrent of crimson-colored spiritual energy flooded toward Renji.

The lieutenant was unable to react in time and was caught by the sudden rush of power. All he could do was watch as they attack quickly consumed him. For him, it was like reliving his last battle with Ichigo. _"D-Damn it..."_ he thought as he saw his end coming. Renji was then thrown by the blast, his body flying back into a nearby building before crashing to the ground.

With the battle finally over, the panting shinigami collapsed in a kneeling position. Even with Kowa ro Shii Maru's ability to absorb surrounding reiryoku and use it for regeneration, it was a slow process. "Dante!" Rangiku called as she and Hanataro came to his side. "I can't believe you managed to beat him."

"To be for real, neither can I," Dante replied as he continued focusing at his felled foe. Now that this fight's over, them shards are as good as ours." Dante tried to stand up, but the black teen fell forward just as fast. His ankle was still wounded from the battle. "Damn it..." the black teen cursed under his breath.

"Don't worry," Hanataro replied as he drew his blade Hisagomaru. "Leave this to me." The healer placed his weapon's blade gently against Dante's wound. On contact, Hisagomaru's blade started to repair the torn tendons and broken bones, as well as closing the wound. At this time, a red colored gauge began to rise. "There you go," he said with a smile. "Your ankle is back to normal."

Dante glanced at the short-haired shinigami before rotating his joint. There was no pain or any other sensation felt. It was as if nothing had happened. "Oh, yeah. Now I'm back in business. Thanks."

"So that's your zanpakuto's ability, huh?" Rangiku asked.

"That's right," Hanataro said humbly. "Hisagomaru is a healing-type zanpakuto. The drawback is that it's useless in a fight. At least, it is most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Dante asked. "What's up? Does it have a Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde thing going on?"

"Well you see-"

"I'm not done yet..." a nearby voice replied. The trio turned and saw an injured Renji desperately picking himself off the ground. Covered in bruises and having parts of his robe cut, the red-haired lieutenant was kneeling to the ground. He panted heavily as he gave a piercing glare to Dante. "This battle isn't over... Not by a long shot."

"Don't do this, Renji!" Rangiku replied.

"I don't care!" Renji replied as he returned to his feet. "I won't give up!" With passion in his heart and fire in his eyes, Renji shot Zabimaru forward, aiming for Dante, who was still kneeling.

The black teen saw the incoming blade and raised his own in a futile attempt to defend. Before the attack could land, Rangiku leapt in the blade's path and shouted, "Growl, Haineko!" The Squad 10 lieutenant's sword seemingly disintegrated in a cloud of ash and formed into a barrier which blocked the oncoming attack. Dante and Hanataro were surprised by the save, as was Renji. Rangiku turned to the red-haired attacker with a serious look as she held his weapon at bay. With a wave of her empty hilt, the strawberry blonde tossed away the extended weapon effortlessly. Seeing his weapon tossed aside and his strength close to being drained, the foe resegmented his blade and glared at the team. "Don't make us do this, Renji," Rangiku warned. "In fact, how about you come with us. I'm sure we'll can help each other out."

"I won't. This is something I have to do on my own," Renji replied as he whipped his swords to the other side. _"I must prove to myself that I can be dependent of my own strength. And that I'm strong enough to protect Rukia."_ The tattooed lieutenant began to gather as much spiritual energy as possible. An aura of scarlet red enveloped his person, increasing in size by the second. _"This is it Zabimaru. It's time to show them your true power."_ Dante returned to his feet, watching the light show in suspense along with his teammates. He knew what was coming and drew his second zanpakuto in anticipation. Now with his spiritual pressure at its limit, Renji shouted at the top of his voice, "Bankai!"He swung his serrated blade forward, concealing his body with the thick spiritual pressure, while sending forth a powerful gust of wind and debris. The ground rattled violently and the trio lost their footing as they tried covering their faces from the incoming junk. After a minute, the gale began to subside as well as the blanketing reiatsu. Now standing before the group was Renji wearing a fur cowl over his shoulders with a small ape skull decorated on the left side. However, what struck the group with surprise was the weapon he was holding with his hand. No longer was it a sword, but a giant viper with brown segmented vertebrae (each with sharp protrusions on the top) and a skull with yellow lights in its orbit. The back of its head was decorated with course red fur. The beast's coils surrounded the lieutenant, who glared at his targets with an indifferent gaze. "Hihio Zabimaru!" he called. The beast reared up and delivered a fierce roar.

Dante and Rangiku stood back up and stared at the serpent with shock and awe. Of course, Hanataro was scared out of his wits from the sight. Never had he seen a bankai up close as this. Nor did he wish to be on the punishing end of one. _"So much for this fight being over..."_ Dante thought. _"It looks like we just went into overtime."_ The black teen then turned to his friends. Rangiku was still in shock from the appearance and power of the foe's newly acquired skill. Hanataro was petrified with fear. Deciding to take charge, the black teen stood in an offensive stance, displaying both his swords. "Rangiku, you think you're up for this?"

Rangiku snapped out of her daze and glanced at her comrade. To be honest, she wasn't sure that they would be able to fight off Renji. After all, she heard the shinigami who have achieved the level of bankai were nearly impossible. However, the strawberry blonde was still determined to win. There was a mission at hand and she was not one to leave a friend in such a position. "I'm in," Rangiku said with a nod before readying herself for battle. "We might have a chance at this."

A smirk appeared on the black teen's face. "I always did like a confident woman." He then turned to Hanataro. "Yo, Taro! Find someplace to cover!" he replied. "This is gonna get dirty."

"Right!" Hanataro said before moving away from the battlefield.

With Hanataro at a safe distance, both warriors turned their attention back to Renji. "Alright, Lieutenant Pineapple!" Dante called. "We're gonna bust you up along with your fossil worm!"

"Oh really!?" Renji replied. "Come on! Show me what you got!"

* * *

Author's Note 1: It's an all out war as Dante and Rangiku team up to defeat Renji and his bankai, Hihio Zabimaru. Will the manic maverick and busty goddess be able to survive against the marking-covered menace? Who will be the new owners of who's Sokyoku shards. Don't miss the next exciting epic chapter of Shattered Sanity!


End file.
